Naruto: Primary Step
by TurboAce
Summary: What if Naruto was able to get a better grasp of the basics before being put on the Team 7, would this change Naruto and how he reacts to things, will this create different futures ,this story includes a slightly different Konoha 11, Team 7 acts more like a team, Kakashi teaching Jutsus to his genin. Maybe Chunin in part 1. Naruto's Primary Step. Now Officially NaruSaku
1. The Primary Step

Naruto: Primary Step Chapter 1

_What if Naruto was able to get a better grasp of the basics before being put on the Genin Team 7, will this change Naruto's future and grasp on the shinobi world and the others future's, a slight different Konoha 12, Team 7 more like a team, a better teacher Kakashi. Maybe Chunin in part 1. Naruto's Primary Step_

**Academy Year 3** Naruto Age:11

"Alright class what are all ranks of ninja?" asked the chunin instructor Iruka seeing a pinkette raise her hand "Yes Sakura?"

"The ranks of ninja are Genin, Chunin, Jonin, Anbu and Kage with Kage's the strongest and Genin the lowest" said Sakura hearing snoring in the back of the class

"Correct now if Naruto will just wake up!" yelled Iruka directly at Naruto

"I'm up, I'm up I just wanted some beauty sleep" said Naruto while yawning

"And you definitely need it dead-last!" yelled Kiba making fun of Naruto

"Shut up Kiba if anyone needs it, it's you!" yelled Ino at Kiba

"Quiet!, now since Naruto feels like it is better to sleep during class than pay attention, we will go back over the 3 academy jutsus" said Iruka watching all the students groan

All the students executed the justus successfully to a degree except for Naruto who couldn't get the clone jutsu, and struggled with the substitution but he did the transformation perfectly

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"You know Naruto you need to study more" said Iruka slurping his ramen

"But I can't go to the library lady won't let me in" said Naruto

"Well I'm not supposed to tell you this but you can use a henge to get in since the librarian isn't a ninja so try it tomorrow yo might like it there" said Iruka

"Alright I will Iruka-sensei" said Naruto

**Library**

"Excuse me young man"said the librarian lady looking at Naruto under a henge with him now having black hair no whisker marks and made himself more pale with green eyes "Is there something I can help you with?"

'What should I say?' "Um can you point me to the shinobi section please I need help with my techniques?" asked Naruto

"Sure may I ask for your name?" asked the librarian lady

"Um...its Menma" said Naruto having ramen on the brain

"Alright right this way" said the librarian lady showing him the shinobi section

**Shinobi Section**

"Alright lets see I got Basic Chakra control exercises, Advance Chakra control exercises, The history of Konoha, Guide to weapons, how to have good Tactics and strategies, and elemental exercises but I feel like I'm missing somethings" said Naruto with his Menma henge still active seeing something that caught his eyes,Seals:Basic Ninja art Clone techniques, Rules to stealth, The Bingo book, How to Shunshin, and how to increase your speed.

"You know I never thought reading could be so much fun" said Naruto happy he gone to the Library to learn something

**Time skip Academy Year 4 Genin exams **Naruto age: 12

Naruto had mastered the Chakra control exercises which included the leaf balancing, tree climbing, and water walking but is still nowhere near Sakura's chakra control but he is better than most in his age group, he studied all of Konoha's history knowing the previous hokages, drills, He is getting better at tactics and strategies since he challenged Shikamaru in shoji once and won 1 game out of 3 making Shikamaru question Naruto's intelligence.

He finally learned the basic clone jutsu albeit he only can make two when his classmates can make 3, along with the shuriken shadow clone, even mimicking Itachi's crow clone but uses leaves instead of crows which he now always carries on him calling it his leaf clone which is more of a distraction jutsu than attacking, he knows how to send wind fire and lightning chaka into his kunai.

He increased his weapon arsenal to fuma shuikens and ninja wires which he buys at the weapons store luckily its the store where former academy student and now genin under team Gai, Tenten lives and works at who he gets along with find even calling each other big sister and little brother.

But to Naruto his greatest achievement is his speed, he wears gravity seals that is 10x his weight regularly at the moment which he learned from the seals book he also learned to make storage seals and explosive tags and had another seal he is working on, and he is a master of the shunshin even learning the leaf shunshin making him the self appointed fastest kid in Konoha which may be true. Oh and lastly he has gotten stealth down if evidence to his latest prank

**Konoha**

"Naruto Uzumaki get back here right now!" yelled one of the chunin trying to catch up to the blond

"If you want me to your gonna have to catch me!" yelled Naruto back at the chunin sticking out his tongue out at the chunin and disappearing in a shunshin

Hokage monument was covered in paint markings thanks to Naruto, the first hokage had blue hair, white face and a mustache, the second hokage had big white bulging eyes, with green hair and snot going down his nose, the third hokage had a red paint dripping down his nose looking like a nose bleed, with pink markings on his cheeks to tell hes blushing and he didn't change the fourth hokage because he didn't want to miss his genin exams and he worships the fourth hokage

**Academy**

"Alright class today is your exam we divide the exam into four parts writing, taijutsu, weapon aiming, ninjutsu now lets start with writing" said Iruka passing out papers

'Alright first question what is Konohas most common elemental chakra? Easy its fire thanks to the Uchiha and Sarutobi clans it spread around like a wildfire throughout the years' thought Naruto writing down his answer

**Outside**

"Alright now lets test your aim go up to a post and grab shuriken or kunais then launch them for your grade" said Mizuki

They went as followed

Sakura 8/10

Ino 9/10

Shikamaru 5/10 (didn't try)

Choji 7/10

Kiba 6/10

Hinata 9/10

Shino 5/10

Sasuke 10/10

Naruto 10/10!

Most of the class were shocked that Naruto got a perfect score while Sasuke just glared at the dead last getting the same score as him

Next taijutsu you are going to spar against Mizuki while I continue to grade the written part

Well lets just Mizuki was giving Naruto a harder time than the others even though Naruto held his own quite efficiently but Mizuki because of his reasons gave him a 0/10

Ninjutsu they executed the Henge, substitution and clone jutsu

and they went as followed

Sakura 10/10

Ino 9/10

Shikamaru 8/10 (he tried)

Choji 8/10

Kiba 7/10

Hinata 9/10

Shino 9/10

Sasuke 10/10

Naruto 1/10 (realistically 9/10 but Mizuki wants him to fail)

Overall

Sakura 36/40

Ino 38/40

Shikamaru 30/40

Choji 35/40

Kiba 33/40

Hinata 36/40

Shino 32/40

Sasuke 40/40

Naruto 31/40 (really 39/40 but Mizuki) making Naruto dead-last

**Team placement day**

"Alright class congratulation on becoming genin now we will put you on a team of 4 with 3 genin and 1 jonin sensei now Team 1..." said Iruka going through the teams Naruto zoned out until he heard his name

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under sensei Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame under sensei Kurenai Yuuhi, and Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi under Asuma Sarutobi you have an hour lunch meet back here by then" said Iruka

**4 hours later at the Academy**

"Why is our sensei so late everyone even Iruka-sensei" said Naruto obvious upset

"Naruto calm down he could have had something to do" said Sakura trying to get him to shut up while inner Sakura was thinking 'Cha! Naruto is right where is that sensei of ours'

The door open with a 5 ft 9 in man with silver hair, wearing the jonin attire but his headband was covering his left eye , and he wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face letting them only see his right eye of his face.

"Well I will be waiting on the roof hurry along" said the man

**Rooftop**

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on a ledge while Kakashi was standing on a square object in front of them

"Alright lets get to know each other tell me about yourselves I'll start, My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like things, I don't like things, don't have hobbies or a dream next." said Kakashi with his eye smile

'All we got was his name' thought the 3 genin

"Alright my name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are ramen, my dislikes are the wait for ramen my hobbies are training and reading and my dream is to become a strong ninja." Said Naruto deciding to start off

"My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are... my hobbies are... my dreams are... and my dislikes are NARUTO!" said Sakura taking glances at Sasuke in between her pauses

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like a lot of things, I don't have a dream but an ambition to destroy a certain man."Sasuke said in a dark tone

'he is so cool'

'I thought so'

'stupid emo duck butt hair teme'

"Alright our survival test is tomorrow at training ground 3" said Kakashi confusing the kids

"What test Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura

"the real genin test... out of the 27 graduates this year only 9 pass after given their genin test, the purpose before you ask is so we can eliminate the kids not ready, so be there at 6 o'clock oh and I recommend you don't eat breakfast you'll just throw it up see ya." said Kakashi leaving in a leaf shunshin

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura-chan do you want to get food at Ichiraku's so we get to know each other better and prepare?" asked Naruto asking Sasuke and Sakura sitting next to him

"Fine dobe let's go already" said Sasuke already walking away

"Wait for me Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura chasing off after the last Uchiha

"They could have waited for me *****sigh*** **oh well at least I'm having lunch with them" said Naruto shunshin off to Ichiraku's

**Ichiraku Ramen stand**

"Hey Teuchi-san, Ayame-neechan I'm having my teammates come over can you get ready for them and I'll have my usual"said Naruto taking his seat in the middle

…

"Naruto how did you get here so fast?" asked Sakura which she and Sasuke got their 5 minutes after Naruto

"Well I am pretty fast or was Sasuke was walking too slow" said Naruto slurping on some ramen noodles

"What was that dobe" said Sasuke glaring at Naruto for calling him slow

"I was saying you weren't in a rush to get here like I was that's all. Are you gonna order?" asked Naruto slurping on his ramen

They ordered their ramen Sasuke asking for pork and Sakura asked for a vegetable one. They were amazed and disgusted on how much Naruto can eat since he is already on his 7th bowl. After they finished their bowls...

"so dobe how are we gonna prepare" asked Sasuke

"yeah I thought you would like to hear about our new sensei since he didn't give us a lot of info" said Naruto pulling our a bingo book. "Kakashi Hatake 26 years old , rank jonin, stats ninjutsu 5, taijutsu 4, genjutsu 4, intelligence 4.5, strength 3.5, speed 4, stamina 3, hand seals 5, total 33/40. side note he has a sharingan in his left eye under neath his headband. Cool he sounds strong" said Naruto in awe of Kakashi's stats

"Does it say how he got that sharingan since he is obviously not an Uchiha" asked Sasuke interested in how someone not of the Uchiha clan acquired the sharingan

"No but it says it is implanted in his eye meaning he got it from someone else and since he isn't a Uchiha it drains him which is probably why his stamina is a 3 and why his taijutsu, ninjustu and genjutsu are so high" said Sakura who snatched the book from Naruto

"Makes sense" said Sasuke leaving the topic alone for now since he will question Kakashi later

"Oh I remember it saying that he values teamwork meaning we need to work together to impress him" said Naruto

"So we need to work together someway in a way to defeat or restrain hims since its a survival test" said Sakura trying to think of a plan

"Well I got a plan listen up..." said Naruto with the others listening in to Naruto's plan


	2. Bell Test

Naruto: Primary Step Chapter 2

**Training Ground 3 at 9 o'clock**

"Well since Kakashi is late we had more time to prepare" said Sasuke lying down on the grass

"Yeah and we even ate some apples from the tree so were not hungry anymore" said Naruto lying down next to Sasuke

"I hope this isn't a regular thing him being late for 3 hours" said Sakura while the other 2 just sighed

"Hey guys sorry I'm late a black cat cross me on the way and I had to take the long way around" said Kakashi with his eye smile

"LIAR!" yelled Sakura while Naruto and Sasuke just nodded in agreement

"Okay lets start you need to get these two bells off me before noon" said Kakashi who put a timer down on the wooden post

"But sensei there is only two bells what happens who doesn't get a bell" asked Naruto

"Well you would have gotten tied to the post while you watch your other teammates eat but it seems your not hungry so I will just send you back to the academy" said Kakashi watching all the genin eyes widen

"Start on three... 1...2...3" said Kakashi watching the 3 genin scatter into the forest

'Hm not bad Sakura is hidden in the bush if it wasn't for her hair she would be harder to spot, Sasuke is in the trees not bad but if I look directly at him I see him perfectly, and Naruto... where is he?...'thought Kakashi sensing something behind and grabbing its wrist

"Not bad Naruto but I am a jonin" said Kakashi impressed with Naruto stealth skills

"Thanks sensei see ya" said Naruto disappearing in a bunch of leaves clouding his eye sight

'Interesting jutsu reminds me of Itachi's but his is better in the forest I'll remember that' thought Kakashi leaping away from the volley of leaves only to find a fireball heading right at him. 'a genin shouldn't be able to use Fire jutsu's' leaping out of the ways into the forest to find out he sprung a trap now a volley of kunai's and shurikens were being sent at him at first it was no big deal for Kakashi but when Kakashi heard a voice most likely Naruto's call **Shuriken clone jutsu **he became worried now so he leapt out of the way only to find his bells gone and looked up to find them in the hands of Sakura with a smile on her face.

"Good job Sakura now who will you give the other bell to Sasuke or Naruto?" asked Kakashi curious on how his team will go with this

"Well sensei since I got the bells and if I give them both to Naruto and Sasuke at the same time we technically all got a bell so we all can stay

"Plus there has been no history of a team of 3 unless a teammates get killed but will get replaced later anyway, so you have to take us all anyway unless you want to ruin our teamwork" said Sasuke as he and Naruto jumped over to where Sakura and Kakashi were

"And we all know you value teamwork and we all contributed to taking the bells form with my distraction allowing Sasuke's Jutsu to lead you over to Sakura's trap so I say we had good teamwork right Kakashi sensei" said Naruto

"Alright you win as of today you are officially Team 7" said Kakashi giving them a thumbs up "well have one week of training before we start missions come here tomorrow at 8 so we can get started see ya then" leaving in a shunshin

"Hey I have something cool to show you guys you wanna see it?" asked Naruto hoping to stay with his team longer specifically Sakura

"No baka! I'm going home I need a shower" said Sakura walking away

"Well how about you Sasuke?" asked Naruto dejected that Sakura didn't stay

"Oh your serious I thought you were trying to impress Sakura" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face

"I...um... well m-maybe but I guess.. I can show it to you as well" said Naruto stuttering because he was found out by Sasuke of his plan to impress Sakura

"Hn. What is it Dobe" said Sasuke satisfied with Naruto's response

"Well its a chakra control exercise where you walk up the tree with only chakra watch" Naruto proceeded to walk up the tree with only his feet leaving Sasuke impressed "you see you gather chakra to your feet but too much you'll blow off and too little you'll slip off" said Naruto shunshin down next to Sasuke

"Got it oh and your teaching me that shunshin too" said Sasuke walking towards the tree

"I'll teach you my shunshin when you teach me some fire jutsus" said Naruto

"Hn Deal" said Sasuke pleased with his 2 for 1 offer

"Deal now show me how so I can keep myself busy" said Naruto getting impatient

"Ok this is how you do the **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu **you need to..." said Sasuke explaining the steps of the jutsu to Naruto

**Hokage Tower**

"Alright tell me the status of your teams" asked the third Hokage sitting in front of 10 jonin

"Team 1 fails"

"Team 2 fails"

"Team 3 were horrible"

"Team 4 fails"

"Fails"said Genma while the other jonin just laughed at Genmas short answer

"Team 6 fails"

…

"Kakashi?" asked the third hokage curious how the last uchiha and jinchuriki of the 9 tails did as well as the other jonin in the room

"Team 7 passed with flying colors" said Kakashi with an eye smile shocking most in the room while Hiruzen just smiled

"Alright lets carry on" said Hiruzen

"Team 8 pass" said Kurenai

"Team 10 passes as well" said Asuma

"Alright the rest are dismissed except for the jonin on team 7 8 and 10" said Hiruzen watching all the jonin leave except for Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. "

"Alright I just want to remind you to treat all your genin equally and train them thoroughly and maybe have them train with each other to improve relations and to be familiar with ones abilities that is all start receiving missions a week from now dismissed" said the third Hokage seeing the jonin leave the room

"So what did you guys had planned for your teams asked Asuma

"Well my methods won't work for you since you have all clan children, but I was going to give them 2 weeks of training with some d-ranks in-between then start c-ranks while having mixed training days whenever you feel like it" said Kakashi reading his book

"Yeah I see we really can't teach them a lot like ninjutsu or taijutsu since their clans handle that huh?" said Kurenai with a thoughtful look wondering on how to train her team

"Well good luck with that see ya" said Kakashi using the shunshin to leave his fellow jonin


	3. Training Pt1

Naruto: Primary Step Chapter 3

**Day 1**

**Training Ground 3**

The whole Team 7 arrived on time including Kakashi surprisingly and he was about to explain there training schedule for the week

"Alright this is how things are going to work today we are going to work on genjutsu if you don't get it by then oh well we are moving on, second day we are finding your weapon and working on kenjutsu, third day is taijutsu I'm either going to fix your own style or teach you a new one then on the fourth day I'm going to find out your chakra affinity and teach you chakra control exercises for you to practice and weight training, then on the fifth day I'm going to give you each two scrolls of elemental ninjutsu based on your affinities you work on that on your own but come and find me if you need help and the sixth day is Team exercises" said Kakashi explaining their training schedule

"What about the seventh day Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura

"Well since I am a jonin I still need to go on missions so that day is a choice day, you can pick what you want from each other so its your choice but I will have someone watch over you" said Kakashi

"Okay I'm first going to test your genjutsu repelling skills..." said Kakashi

**Day 2**

"Good job you guys learned to notice and repel genjutsu, and learned the **Sly Mind Affect Technique** and the **Leaf-Style Willow **good job." said Kakashi

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei/Thanks" said Team 7

Now we are going to figure out your weapon of choice now I know a place lets go!" said Kakashi with him and Team 7 walking towards town

**Scroll of Weapons**

"Welcome to Scroll of Weapons we have every possible weapon you can pick from take your time" said the girl over the counter who didn't bother looking up from a book

"Hey Tenten-oneesan!" said Naruto happy to see his big sister figure

"Oh hey squirt whatcha' doing here" said Tenten glad to see her little brother figure

Sasuke and Sakura repressed a snicker from Naruto being called squirt but Naruto didn't hear it

"We are hear to find our own weapons, oh and this is my team Sakura-chan, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto

"Nice to see you again Tenten" said Kakashi

"Wait you guys know each other?" asked Sakura

"Uh huh my sensei calls him and Kakashi-san here eternal rivals" said Tenten

"Eternal rivals?" asked Sasuke

"Yeah they have a lot of challenges to see which one is the best" said Tenten

"Well Kakashi is the best, they would only give the best genin the best jonin" said Sasuke sticking his chest out

"He's an arrogant one isn't he?" Tenten whispered to Naruto which he just nodded

"Anyway lets go find your weapons you are welcome to help Tenten" sad Kakashi

"Alright" said Tenten

After browsing around Sasuke found him a chokuto, Sakura found a Tanto and Naruto found chakra blades

"Alright I can help Sasuke and Sakura in their weapons but I can't help Naruto with his" said Kakashi

"Why not!" said Naruto upset at the idea of not being trained while Sasuke-teme is

"I don't know how to use them but I know someone who can" said Kakashi

"Who?!" asked Naruto

"Team 10's sensei Asuma Sarutobi" said Kakashi "He is at training ground 7 tell him I sent you for help

"Alright bye sensei, bye Tenten-oneesan, bye Sakura-chan, see ya teme" said Naruto running out the store

"Alright you two lets get started" said Kakashi

Training ground 7

Asuma and his team were all laying down doing nothing until they heard Naruto yelling

"Hello anybody here" yelled Naruto not hearing anything going on in the training ground but he later say Ino sticking out from the grass walking over to them

"What are you guys doing?" asked Naruto

"Nothing!" said Ino sounding irritated that she got the laziest team ever

"Okay well Kakashi-sensei said to tell Asuma to train me in my weapon" said Naruto

"And what weapon would that be Naruto?" asked Asuma who was lying down next to Shikamaru and Choji

"there chakra blades there like a mix between brass knuckles and trench knives" said Naruto

"Interesting those are the exact same weapon I use, Alright come here I'll help you" said Asuma walking away from his team with Naruto following "Alright with chakra blades you need to..."

**Day 3**

"Alright today is taijutsu, Sasuke your interceptor style I a suitable style for you but its better if you have the sharingan so we will work on that, Sakura the academy style the Fire Fist is common throughout the world so I'm going to give you a style that fuses the fire fit with and the ocean fist letting you have more powerful strikes, while Naruto you don't have a style so I'm giving you a mix of the bee, and strong fist so you can use your speed to deal multiple strikes yet each can be destructive" said Kakashi

_**With Sasuke**_

"Alright lets go" said Sasuke

"Fine" said Kakashi going throw a long strings of handseals

Next thing Sasuke saw was Sakura and Kakashi being killed by Itachi then Sasuke tries to protect Naruto not allowing someone close to him to die again thus awaking the sharingan, with his sharingan active he notices this as a genjutsu and dispels it

"What the hell Kakashi!" said Sasuke

"The best way to awaken the sharingan is the need to do it so you needed to protect Naruto so you awoken it simple as that" said Kakashi

"Thank you" said Sasuke with his sharingan two tomoe still active

"Of course well practice having your sharingan as long as possible" said Kakashi

_**with Naruto**_

"Alright I'm first going to teach you the Strong fist style alright first you need to...

**Day 4**

"Good job yesterday on taijutsu now its ninjutsu lets find out your affinity" said Kakashi

"Affinity?" Questioned Sakura

"Yep In general, every person has chakra that has an affinity towards one of these types, a characteristic that seems to be genetic, since whole clans sometimes share the same affinity. Most members of the Uchiha clan, for example, had an affinity towards the Fire nature.

To find out what affinity someone has, pieces of paper made from a special type of tree that are grown and fed with chakra, are used that react to even the slightest hint of chakra in any of a number of ways, depending on the nature latent in the chakra

The chakra paper reactions are as follows:

**Fire: **the paper will ignite and turn to ash.

**Wind: **the paper will split in two.

**Lightning: **the paper will wrinkle.

**Earth: **the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away.

**Water: **the paper will become wet/damp.

This affinity makes it easier to learn how to create and control the nature in question"

"Oh" said Sakura understanding now the concept

"Now let's see you guys affinities" said Kakashi passing out three slips of chakra paper

Sakura's paper turn to dirt and crumple away saying she has a affinities for earth, Sasuke paper wrinkled then burned stating that he has a primary for lightning and secondary for fire while Naruto got the most unique on with his paper splitting into two with one half becoming damp and the other wrinkled but unknown to all but Kakashi a tip of Naruto's wrinkled side burned off

"Alright I'll go find some scrolls for you guys mean while do the tree walking and water walking exercises and wears these and take 5 laps around the village" said Kakashi pulling out (Lee like weights) blue leg and wrist warmers that contained weights and watching them struggle with moving in them

**Day 5**

Alright Sakura I got you scrolls for **Earth Style: Rock Shelter** and **Earth style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique** , for Sasuke I got **Lightning Style: False Darkness** and **Fire Style: Searing Migraine** while for Naruto since he got 3 he will learn the lightning style jutsu from Sasuke once he is done with it and I got you **Wind Style: Gale Palm** and **Water Style: Raging Waves** well get started with these scrolls on chakra manipulation then work on the jutsu I'll be over there reading my book

Later

"Sensei?" asked Naruto to Kakashi

"Yes?"

"Um I'm not sure if this is a good idea but maybe Sakura-chan should be a medical-nin" said Naruto embarrassed on giving suggestions to his sensei

"Why you say that?" asked Kakashi

"Um well I read that medical-nin have perfect chakra control and don't participate in battles, and Sakura-chan has perfect chakra control and she doesn't seem like a fighter so..." said Naruto

"I'll ask her about it you go continue to work on your justus" said Kakashi

"Alright!"

**Day 6**

"Alright today is team exercises we are just going to go over formations such as triangle and maji formations alright" said Kakashi

"Alright!" said Team 7

3 hours later

"Alright good lets get something to eat" said Kakashi getting up from his spot "Where do you wanna go?"

"Lets go to Ichiraku's!" yelled Naruto

"NO!" said Kakashi "We need more variety lets go to Yakiniku Q its a barbeque place" team 7 followed with Naruto being upset but he quickly got over it, They arrived there to find team 10 eating there too with Ino seeing them

"Hey Sasuke-kun over here" yelled Ino causing team 7 to walk towards them

"Hey Shikamaru, hey Choji, hiya Asuma-sensei" said Naruto

"Hey Naruto do you and your team care to join us?" asked Asuma

The lunch was good Asuma and Kakashi talked and caught up on things, Naruto Shikamaru and Choji were chatting amongst themselves while Sasuke was at the mercy of Sakura and Ino fangirlness

**Day 7**

"So what should we do?" said Sakura

"Hey Sasuke me vs you right now" said Naruto

"Fine lets go" said Sasuke

Sasuke and Naruto squared off, Sasuke charged at Naruto standing in his strong fist stance then Naruto disappeared I a shunshin, next Sasuke Was kicked towards a tree, here covered to blow a fireball at Naruto, who dodged and replied back with Shuriken and kunai launched at Sasuke who dodged easily with his sharingan out he answered back by with straight taijutsu his interceptor fist vs Naruto's strong fist,with Naruto dominating since his speed was faster than Sasuke's reflexes pushing him back then Sasuke leaped back but found himself constricted in ninja wire coming from the kunai that Naruto threw.

"I win Sasuke" said Naruto grinning from ear to ear

"Nope" said Sasuke them now being reversed with Naruto in his own ninja wire

"What how?" asked Naruto getting out of his own trap

"Well I noticed the shuriken and kunai had ninja wire on them thanks to my sharingan so when I engaged you in taijutsu you made to mistake in looking into my eyes" said Sasuke

"Aw man I forgot" said Naruto who was literally kicking himself at his mistake

"Yep, the sharingan has a visual genjutsu when you look into my eyes, I made you think our positions were reversed resulting in you falling into your own trap, and you can't break an A rank genjutsu yet anyway" said Sasuke 'good thing I studied my clans genjutsu yesterday or I would have lost still he has gotten better maybe this team thing can help with my ambition against Itachi'

"You were amazing Sasuke-kun" said Sakura with hearts in her eyes

"How was I Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto who had gotten out of his trap

"You were terrible how dare you think you can beat Sasuke-kun in a fight, your such a baka Naruto, I don't even know why you try you are so annoying you always ruin me and Sasuke's time together!" yelled Sakura

'Ouch' thought Sasuke 'poor Naruto he likes the girl who hates his guts, hopefully he'll get over her soon'


	4. First Mission, Godfather

Naruto: Primary Step Ch 4

First Mission

"Hey guys I heard from Kakashi-sensei we are having a c-rank today isn't that great were leaving the village he said meet at the gate in 2hours and pack for 2 weeks" Naruto said running off leaving Sasuke and Sakura

"So Sasuke-kun do you wanna do something since Naruto is gone we could..." said Sakura

"We both need to go pack for this mission" Sasuke walking off

"right..." said Sakura dejected that Sasuke didn't go for her idea

**Village Gate**

"So you guys made it, this guys is the person we are escorting his name is Tazuna he is a bridge builder, were escorting him to Wave country and guard him while building the bridge alright" said Kakashi

"So I get three kids and I don't know a lot about ninja but they don't wear kill me ORANGE" said Tazuna

"Well... shut up!" said Naruto not finding a god enough reason for wearing his orange jumpsuit

"Let's go were wasting daylight" said Sasuke walking off

**2 hours later**

Kakashi was reading his book, Tazuna was walking nervously, Naruto and Sasuke were talking with Sakura trying to join in their conversation but failing, then Naruto noticed a puddle

"Hey Sasuke isn't it weird that puddle is on the middle of the road but it hasn't rained in weeks" whispered Naruto to Sasuke who nodded and got his hand hovering around his sword on his back

Next thing they knew Kakashi was ripped to sheds by chains, Naruto and Sasuke quickly took action in defeating their opponents with goof teamwork

Sasuke took his sword and stuck it in between th chains enabling them to not use them thus Naruto did a rotating kick knocking the opponents away from each other in opposite direction with Sakura tieing one up while Sasuke the other while Naruto checked on Tazuna

"Come out Kakashi we know your not dead" said Sasuke

"yeah I know but I was curious who there were going for me the last uchiha or the bridge builder so it is the bridge builder

Tazuna proceeded his reasoning on not telling the leaf the whole truth and what is happening in his country and how they need the bridge, having team 7 agree to continue the mission, they founf their way to Tazuna's friend boat but Sasuke and Naruto walked over the water for training and competition on who could stay afloat the longest resulting in a tie since they both made it all the way, not long after then a mist enveloped the area next thing they knew a sword flew the trees a man named Zabuza Momochi of the seven ninja swordsmen who captured Kakashi with Water Prison Jutsu resulting in Team 7 taking action

"alright Team 7 I have a plan" said Naruto

"right!" said Sakura and Sasuke

"Sakura your up first" said Naruto

Sakura used the Leaf-Style Willow Jutsu with her tanto, temporarily distracting Zabuza at the display of a kunoichi trying to distract him with a low level genjutsu, so when he broke it he noticed Sasuke throwing a two fuma shurikens at him he dodged the first one but the second one transformed into Naruto with his chakra blades infused with wind chakra and almost cut Zabuza's arm holding Kakashi, but he retracted quick enough to only have a cut on his arm

Kakashi now free engaged and almost killed him but was stopped by a hunter-nin they proceeded to Tazuna's home and ran into Inari and his mom Tsunami, Inari kept annoying Team 7 with his there is no hope talk until Sasuke shut up him up with the Uchiha massacre and that shut him up and Naruto gave him hope with his speech on how there is always hope

They deduced that Zabuza is alive since hunter-nin are supposed to dissect the body as soon as possible

so they spent there weak in training there senses by meditating thats where Naruto finally met the kyuubi, where the kyuubi proceeded to tell Naruto how he is a jinchuriki and how that's the reason why the village dislikes him,

He stupidly told Kakashi and the others about it while Sasuke and Sakura were skeptical about it Kakashi made them believe its true having them respect him more now with his contact with the kyuubi he now has increased senses

Later in the week the team defended Tazuna and his family from some of Gato's men causing Inari to fully regain hope

They went to the bridge to engage Zabuza and his partner Haku, Zabuza used his **Hidden Mist Jutsu** Kakashi engaged Zabuza, while the genin engaged Haku

**Bridge **

"Sasuke you and Sakura engage I'll try to tip this battle in our favor" said Naruto

Sasuke engage Haku with his sword vs Haku's senbon, Haku knocked Sasuke back and tried to counter attack but stopped because of Sakura's **Rock Shelter Jutsu, **but realizing it wasn't complete Haku broke through it and engage Sakura in taijutsu, after Sakura thoroughly got her ass kicked, Sasuke came back in and proceeded to push Haku back with his superior speed and taijutsu plus his sharingan easily overpowered, but Haku used his Demonic Ice Mirrors to trap Sasuke and Sakura easily handling Sakura knocking her out while Sasuke easily was dodging and blocking Haku's attack Meanwhile...

"alright I haven't tried this but **Multi-Mist Clone Jutsu!**"yelled Naruto using Zabuza's mist to create clones

Now with Naruto's clones he helped Sasuke with Sasuke telling Naruto where Haku is and with Naruto's superior speed hitting Haku each time while another clone carried Sakura out of the mirrors, while the rest helped Kakashi hold down Zabuza enabling him to use his **Lightning Blade** but that's when Gato and his men came

"Well well the Demon of the Mist can't take some kids, now I can say your fired!" Said Gato

"Well Kakashi since I'm not after the bridge builder anymore we can call a truce" said Zabuza

"Truce" said Kakashi powering down his **Lightning blade** and recovering his sharingan

Zabuza easily took care of all the men plus Gato but the multiple attacks plus exhaustion from Kakashi leaving him in a death like state he called Haku over to tell him his somethings

"I never thought of you as a tool I thought you were the daughter I never had so I need you to hide my sword and go with these Konoha people and settle down in Konoha alright go ahead and become strong make friends find something precious to you there at konoha alright

"Yes Zabuza" said Haku with tears in her eyes

The rest of the mission went smoothly, Team 7 plus Haku entered Konoha they met with the Hokage to discuss Haku and there mission he agreed to make her a genin and will find a team for her soon, Team 7 has gotten news of the chunin exams Sasuke and Naruto went to train while Sakura did whatever Sakura does.

**Training Ground 3**

There was a man with white long hair chatting with a toad in the middle of the training ground Naruto was going to politely ask him to leave

"Hey old man get out of here I need to train then the man turned around causing Naruto to get a message from the Kyuubi

**Naruto's mindscape**

"Naruto that man is your godfather" said the Kyuubi nonchalantly

**Training ground 3**

"Godfather?" Naruto said out loud

"How did you know kid" said the man with a sigh

"The kyuubi told me" said Naruto

"Well yes kid Jiraiya the toad sage is your godfather, do you know about our parents?" asked Jiraiya with Naruto shaking his head no

Jiraiya told Naruto about his parents and his relationship towards him and even mentioning Tsunade's is his godmother since she help take care of Naruto's mom like Jiraiya did with his dad.

"Can I meet her Jiraiya?" asked Naruto

"You could meet her but she won't comeback to Konoha" said Jiraiya

"Why not?" asked Naruto

Jiraiya told Naruto about Tsunades fiancee and little brother and her cursed necklace from her grandfather the first hokage

"Well that's sad and all but I still want to meet her and try to get her to comeback" said Naruto

"Alright I'll talk to sensei" said Jiraiya

Naruto and Jiraiya's journey was a lot like the canon one but Naruto is also learning the toad summoning along with his rasengan, when they finally arrived in the town Tsunade was currently in, they found her in a bar with her assistant Shizune

"Hey Tsunade-hime!" said Jiraiya to Tsunade taking a seat next to her

"What do you want Jiraiya" said an annoyed Tsunade

"I don't want anything but your godson would want to meet you" said Jiraya introducing Naruto making Tsunades eyes widen

"I was told he was killed as a baby" said Tsunade in disbelief

"Well, some villagers did try to kill me apparently but the old man had me heavily guarded as a baby" said Naruto "Anyway I was hoping you and your assistant can comeback to Konoha please"

"Sorry squirt but I'm not going back" said Tsunade

"Well lets make a bet if I can master the rasengan in two days you'll come to Konoha with meand I get your necklace and if I lose you can beat up Ero-sennin as much as you want in time lapse of 3 hours" said Naruto

"Your on" said Tsunade shaking Naruto's hand

Two days later

"Hey Tsunade I mastered it"said Naruto sticking his hand out and forming the rasengan with one hand

"Alright kid you win lets go maybe Shizune can finally find a man" said Tsunade with a smirk on her face

"Tsunade-sama don't say that" said Shizune feeling embarrassed

"No worries Shizune your around the same age as my sensei and he has way too much time on his hands reading that book" said Naruto

"What book?" asked Jiraiya

"That Icha Icha book" said Naruto

"Then your sensei is Kakashi right" said Jiraiya watching Naruto nod his head "Yes, Shizune Kakashi is great man with good taste in literature" said Jiraiya making Shizune blush intensely

**Konoha **

"Hey Sasuke-san, Sakura meet my new team this is Sai and Hikari" said Haku introducing her team to Sasuke and Sakura, Sai as a pale boy with dark eyes, he wore a regular black shirt with a red strap for his tanto on his back, Hikari was a girl with dark blue hair (imagine mikoto from canon but like a kid with shades) she had shades over her eyes, she wore a navy blue shirt with a black skirt, Haku updated her clothes to a regular ice blue shirt with navy blue pants exposing her hips "Hey where's Naruto-san?" asked Haku

"He's on an important mission to retrieve Tsunade-sama" said Sasuke

The group was walking they turned around a corner and Sai bumped into a guy with a full black suit with face makeup

"Hey what was that for" said Kankuro irritated that someone bumped into him

"Well if someone would clean up that stuff on your face you would of saw me" said Sai with his fake smile on causing Sasuke Sakura Hikari and Haku to laugh lightly

"You know what punk how about I wiped that smirk that" said Kankuro raising his fist to Sai's chin

"You know you shouldn't mess with Leaf shinobi or you could get hurt" said an echo

"Who was that?" said Kankuro

"Me" said Naruto who appeared in a leaf shunshin behind Kankuro with a kunai to his neck "Oh and tell your friend to get out of those trees"

Gaara then appeared next to Temari in a sand shunshin

"Sorry about my idiot brother here" said Gaara

"No worries good luck in the chunin exams" said Naruto which Gaara nodded and he and his sibilings disappeared in a shunshi

"So what are the chunin exams?" asked Sasuke now intrigued in it

"The Chunin are a type of test to test the abilities of the genin. If the genin perform well, they will be considered for promotion to chūnin" said Hikari

"Right thanks... Whats your name I'm Naruto" said Naruto with his trademark smile on

I'm Hikari and that is Sai we were put on Team 11 with Haku under our sensei Shizune" said Hikari with a blush on her face

"Wait you mean Shizune is already a jonin sensei wow that was fast anyway I'm going to go to Yakiniku Q for dinner do you all wanna come" asked Naruto which they all agreed

At Yakiniku Q the group had a great time Sai and Naruto told many jokes that they laughed at, Sasuke wasn't acting all emo, Sakura wasn't acting like a fan girl, Haku seemed comfortable around everyone, Hikari was being mysterious because of her shades but was still laughing at the jokes and was getting along with each member of Team 7 to a certain degree, Naruto left first when he exited he was caught by Hikari

"What is it Hikari?" asked Naruto

"I want to ask you something" asked Hikari

"Alright ask away" said Naruto

"How are you so happy all the time even when you threaten that Kankuro guy I could tell you didn't mean to kill him you still had that happy look in your eyes, I was told shinobi had to cut off all emotions" said Hikari

"Well... I don't have a clear answer to why I'm happy all the time because of reasons, but I know that shinobi are killers, but if I can find a way without killing I'll do it, plus that Kankuro guy was an ally so I attacked him here it could start an incident between Konoha and Suna" said Naruto

"...I see" said Hikari thinking on his answer

"Let me ask you something why are you wearing shades its nighttime you don't need them" asked Naruto

"Because *giggles* my eyes are mesmerizing Na-ru-to-kun" said Hikari in a seductive pose getting close to him

"Well um s-see ya at the c-chunin exams H-Hikari" said a stuttering Naruto who ran away

Sasuke who saw everything from his perspective just grinned at the display of those two, Sakura did something else she glared at Hikari for "flirting" with Naruto, Sai had that smile of his and Haku just giggled

'Never knew Naruto had it in him' thought Sasuke


	5. Team 7 vs Team Gai

Naruto: Primary Step Ch 5

Team 7 vs Team Gai

"Well we have 2 days until the chunin exams so to prepare you I'm gonna have an older team challenge you to a 3 on 3 fight this will test your teamwork and skills on opponents that you don't know a lot about" said Kakashi

"Well who's coming sensei?" asked Sakura

"Team Gai" said Kakashi

"You mean Tenten's team" said Naruto

"Yes Naruto" answered Kakashi

**5 minutes later**

"Aw Kakashi this will be most interesting my students versus yours reminds me of us doesn't it" said Gai

"Hm... Gai you say something?" asked Kakashi

"Curse your coolness Kakashi" muttered Gai

"Anyway the challenge is to restrain the other team fully, team members are able to free restrained members you have until the end of the day" said Kakashi

"Right!" said the chorus of genin

"Alright begin!" yelled Gai

"I got the Uchiha" said Neji activating his byakugan

"The Hyuuga is mine..." said Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun he's trying to bait you he knows that if he separates you from us they will have an easier job taking us out" said Sakura surprising Sasuke and Naruto

"You know we should have Sakura-chan take lead on this one, what about it Sasuke?" said Naruto

"Hn fine" said Sasuke

"Alright first lets have them attack first to see how they fight then we'll counterattack" said Sakura with the other two nodding

"Well if you won't make the first move we will lets go" said Neji running towards team 7

Neji charged towards team 7 with Tenten throwing weapons towards team 7 and Neji and Lee was nowhere to be seen, Team 7 getting ready for Neji's attack suddenly disappeared with only weapons taking his place, leaving Team 7 to take out their weapons to defend off the weapons but unknown to them Lee sneaked in and attacked Sasuke with a Leaf Whirlwind but before Sasuke was hit Naruto came in and block Lee's kicks with his own

"So Naruto-kun you too know the strong fist let us test our youth" said Lee with fire in his eyes (literally)

"Um no" said Naruto disappearing in a leaf shunshin

The leaves had enough cover for Sasuke to kick Lee away, meanwhile Sakura was behind her rock shelter hiding from Tenten's attacks, Naruto was holding off Neji while Sasuke was heading for Tenten using his chokuto to block her weapons. Ten ten pulled out her staff they engaged in a kenjutsu standoff Sasuke knocked away her staff which Naruto caught, Sasuke tied Tenten up with wire against a tree and knocked her out.

Lee kept breaking down each rock shelter Sakura made to protect herself

"Sasuke-kun I need some help!" said Sakura

"Right, Naruto can you hold off the hyuuga" said Sasuke running off after Sakura

"No need to worry I got this" said Naruto squaring off against Neji with Tenten's staff

Sasuke and Sakura tried to team up against Lee but his taijutsu skills overwhelmed them resulting in the too to use ninjutsu and genjutsu Sakura did the Leaf-Style Willow to distract while Sasuke did his Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu making Lee jump back resulting in him getting sucked underground with only his head sticking out because of Sakura's Earth Style: Headhunter jutsu, she later passed out due to the amount of chakra she used, Sasuke laid her against a tree and went off to help Naruto

Naruto was fairing pretty good against Neji getting in some good hits with his staff even more if he knew how to use it, Neji was impressed with Naruto as well he was smart enough to keep his distance and he hasn't revealed any abilities not even how well he was in the strong fist

"Naruto I'll hold off Neji you..." said Sasuke being interrupted by a hard kick by Lee sending him into a tree knocking him out cold

"Sasuke!"yelled Naruto

"No need to worry about him Naruto-san he is fine but now you have to worry about two on one" said Neji activating his byakugan

"No worries Neji-san" said Naruto slipping into his strong fist stance

Naruto blocked a punch form Lee and a palm from Neji by spinning right in between there attacks, at the same time throwing shurikens at them to get more room

"Ah not bad Kakashi your student is holding his own against Lee and Neji but I believe this match goes to my students" said Gai

"Maybe Gai as much as I don't want to admit it Naruto sometimes does better by himself than with his team" said Kakashi

"Why is that?" Gai asked

"Well my team is a lot like your team, we have the rookie of the year the top kunoichi and the dead-last, but my kunoichi of the year is not a fighter like yours, and my dead last is not the worst of his class" said Kakashi

"Hm I see so Naruto is stronger than what others think of him... but... so is my Lee" said Gai "Lee take them off!"

"But Gai sensei you said only when protecting my ninja way" said Lee

"I know but this is an exception show him what your made of" said Gai

"Yes sir!" said Lee taking out his weights from his leg warmers

With Lee weights gone whenever Naruto would try to avoid Neji, Lee would knock him right into neji's divination thanks to Narutos superior reflexes he was able to avoid some of the palm strikes but Neji was still able to close of some of his arms tenketsu points

"You've done well Uzumaki but you couldn't take both me and Lee" said Neji deactivating his byakugan

"I can still fight-" said Naruto

"-Enough Naruto lets give this one to Team Gai alright" said Kakashi with a eye smile

"Fine" said Naruto "Hey Neji can you fix these"

Neji reopened Naruto's arms tenketsu points, Sakura and Sasuke woke up and Lee freed Tenten and woke her up.

"Alright what do you think you need to improve based off today's instruction, Sakura your first?" asked Kakashi to his team as Gai was talking to his team

"I need to improve my attacking arsenal, when Lee was coming for me, all I could do was hide behind my Rock Shelter until Sasuke, I need to learn an attacking technique" said Sakura

"Good I might have something for that Naruto your next" said Kakashi

"I need to learn to handle more than one opponent, when Lee and Neji were attacking me all I could do was defend I need to get used to being outnumbered" said Naruto

"Alright I noticed that I have somethings for that now Sasuke" said Kakashi

"I need to be more aware of my surroundings and to know my priorities first, since when I was going for Tenten I made the wrong choice of going for tenten instead of Neji or Lee leaving Naruto and Sakura to an uneven match against there opponents, also when I thought Lee was down I closed off that possibility of him getting out of the hole leaving me open and Naruto to vs to strong taijutsu users when that is my specialty while Narutos is ninjutsu." said Sasuke

"Okay I know what to do for you as well, anything else someone might want to add now?" said Kakashi

"We need a official leader when its the three of us alone" said Sakura

"Yeah we needed someone to help coordinate our attacks, we were more like 3 separate genin that only helped the others when they were in trouble" said Naruto

"You know you don't need me to establish that for you" said Kakashi

"We know but you seen how act you should know who is better at each role" said Sasuke with the others nodding

"Alright how about this I list off traits of each of you then you decide" said Kakashi seeing the 3 nod he continued ...

"Sakura you lack the offensive capabilities and confidence you need to take charge however when you get those you would be a good leader, but when these too knuckle heads get in too deep you seem to be able to get them out" Sakura nodded in acceptance

"Naruto you know offensive defensive and support techniques making you s good all around shinobi able to adapt to different conditions, you know good strategies that execute to get the job done the best way possible, you know your teammates strengths and weaknesses well as your own like when you suggested Sakura for medical ninjutsu, you can even analyze the enemies jutsu's such as when you knew not to let Neji touch you because of his gentle fist, the bad and good thing is that you don't give up and your stubbornness, sometimes falling back can help in the long run." Naruto nodded

"Now Sasuke you have gotten better in skill and attitude since the academy you have good ninjutsu and taijutsu skills and with your sharingan that helps even more, your an analyst you can help deduce the enemies weakness slightly quicker than Naruto thanks to your sharingan, your weakness is probably your greatest ally as well its your need to get stronger, when you all started the match with Team Gai you immediately went to go for their "strongest" member when he pulled the Uchiha vs Hyuuga rivalry on you, your also hotheaded you get frustrated easily but you seem to calm down once a solution appeared" Sasuke just closed his eyes thinking it over

"That is what I think so you guys decide I'm going to get somethings" said Kakashi shunshin away

'Sakura's to weak, I'm to hotheaded and Naruto's too stubborn who would be the best pick, Sakura could stay back and coordinate us bit she doesn't have the tactics yet, Naruto is more all around so he can cover any position for tactics, and I prefer to fight so I would wanna be up front but I think the leader should be...' thought Sasuke before being interrupted

"Hey guys can I be leader?" asked Naruto scratching his head

"You Naruto?" questioned Sakura

"Yeah I mean I can reduce my stubbornness when needed and if w ever come into a situation to retreat I'll do it since I care about my comrades more than any mission" said Naruto

"Alright I agree, until I get strong enough I'm not fit to be leader so I vote Naruto" said Sasuke putting his hand out

"I wanna try the medical nin thing that you mentioned to Kakashi and from what I read medical nin don't participate in the front lines and are mainly from support so I'll support you until we all get strong enough too fight side y side all three of us" said Sakura putting her hand in on top of Sasuke's

"I won't disappoint you, Here's to Team 7 the most kick-ass Team the world will ever see" said Naruto putting his hand in on top

Kakashi was watching this exchange from a tree and he was smiling

'They all have potential to be the next Sannin they all mimic them good enough, who knows they can probably surpass me before they even turn full adults' thought Kakashi

"Alright I see you decided Naruto to be leader is that correct" said Kakashi seeing the 3 nod "alright here is what you'll learn before the chunin exams in 2 days..."


	6. Chunin Exams: First Test

**Tests to be chunin first test**

Team 7 made their way to the academy where to chunin exams were taking place, each member changed their outfit to show there taking things seriously after they went shopping for clothes

Sasuke changed his white shorts to black, he now carries his chokuto on his waist and is top is now longer sleeved blue shirt which now has his headbands tied to his right arm instead of his head

Naruto decided to put away his orange jumpsuit, and wore black pants, a long sleeve navy blue shirt, showing his necklace from Tsunade, he wears a tactical utility belt for his weapons and sealing scrolls, and since Naruto had to wear some orange he wears orange gloves with plates on them like Kakashi

Sakura deciding to follow her teammates lead she now wore black pants with a blue short sleeve shirt with her Haruno O on her back, she has a first aid kit strapped to the back of her waist, she now wheres black gloves, and her tanto is strapped side ways over her first aid kit on her back waist

"Okay lets go guys" said Naruto with them nodding they proceeded to go into the academy, they saw many teams they even saw Team Gai pretending to be weak which they ignored, they decided to ignore the genjutsu on the floor sign knowing there on the second floor still trying to get to the first floor, they made their way into the waiting room

"Their were a lot of teams in here" said Sakura

"Yeah my kind of challenge" said Sasuke with a smirk showing his determination

"Yeah theres a good variety here this time, I saw suna, mist, kumo and konoha luckily no iwa are here" said Naruto with Sakura nodding and Sasuke not caring "alright from what I know mist ninjas specialize in water jutsus so if we get them away from water we can take them"

"What about suna kumo and konoha" asked Sakura

"Konoha favors fire jutsu thanks to the sarutobi clan and my clan, so there's no avoiding that one but I heard from Kakashi we weren't supposed to learn elemental jutsus till we were chunin so unless there really talented no need to worry about that" said Sasuke

"kumo and suna specialize in lightning and wind justus so there is no avoiding that one" said Naruto finishing Sasukes answer to Sakura's question

"I see team 8, 10, Gai, Haku's team and that suna team we ran into" said Sakura thankful no one noticed them since they decided to go near a corner away from everybody

"Yeah team 8 and 10 shouldn't be much of a problem, Gai we should have some difficulty but if we use our ninjutsu unlike last time we should beat them, we know Haku's abilities but we don't know her teammates" said Sasuke narrowing down the competition

"Guys we need to stay away from the suna team we met the other day" said Naruto

"Why not" asked Sasuke irritated that Naruto thinks he's not good enough

"Its just that redhead he is like me, hes the host of the one tail and I heard from the kyuubi, he is unstable something might be wrong with his seal, I know you haven't seen the kyuubi's chakra from me but I have experienced it and almost makes me lose my sanity because of the power boost since I have the kyuubi I get the biggest power boost but the one tail can get to his max power quicker if taped into his power so don't aggravate him

"Right"

"...Fine"

They saw a guy with silver hair walk up to team 8 and 10 who were conversating prompting team 7 to go see whats up

"You guys are being loud" said the guy

"Who are you" asked Kiba with his dog on top of his head

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi this is my seventh time taking this exam so this is my fourth year"

"So you have experience why? Because you've taken this exam before" said Shino

"Right with these ninja info cards I can see anyone statistics"

"So we can ask anything on anyone" asked Shikamaru

"Right"

"Get me info on Naruto Sasuke and-

"Gaara, Sai and Hikari" said Sasuke who he and team 7 just arrived

"Sasuke-kun!" shrieked Ino grabbing onto Sasuke with Sakura glaring at her

"Alright first Sasuke Uchiha, genin, above average ninjutsu taijutsu and genjutsu, uses a chokuto, possess the sharingan, has completed 10 d-ranks and 1 c-rank turned A-rank impressive' said Kabuto while the others were chatting about the info given out

"Next Naruto Uzumaki...

"Ha this should be good" said Kiba laughing

"...above average ninjustu taijutsu and genjutsu, uses chakra blades, good senses, has completed the same amount as Sasuke but has a another c-rank as well" said Kabuto causing the others curious to what the other c-rank was but Team 7 knew it was the Tsunade quest

"Now Gaara, has high ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutu are non existent, he uses sand as his weapon, he has completed 8 d-ranks, 5 c-ranks and a b-rank and he come back from each mission untouched"

'maybe he is as dangerous as Naruto makes him to be we almost lost our lives on our mission against Zabuza and Haku but this guy didn't get touched' thought Sakura now showing her nervousness

"Now Sai not much is known about him unfortunately but I can tell you he uses a ninja art that involves ink, and Hikari is the in the same category as Sai not much is known on her as well but they say when you see her eyes the enemy never gets away"

'Her eyes maybe she has a dojutsu like the sharingan or byakugan' thought Sasuke

'the only ink techniques I could only think of ink clones but there's probably more than that I guess I have to wait and see' thought Naruto

"Now settle down brats now is time for your 1st test come here" said the proctor Ibiki Morino

All genin made their way to the room where there were a lot of seats and desks, each person got a random number to tell where they sit

Naruto,Shino,Kiba,Shikamaru,Choji,and Neji were next to someone they knew, Ino was behind Sakura, Tenten was behind Lee and Sasuke and Hinata were right next to each other

"Alright!, this is the first test when I call your number you will follow me into this door behind me if you pass you will be waiting for your teammates to pass in the waiting room if you all pass then you can prepare for the second test"

"What happens if one of us fails" asked a mist genin

"Then you all fail and you can't take the test ever again" said Ibiki

There were murmurs all around a few teams already quit, Hinata was about to as well until Sasuke stopped her

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke grabbing Hinata's hand

"I was never able to keep up with Kiba and Shino especially not Neji-niisan" said Hinata

"So Neji is your brother and he is better than you so you don't want to disgrace your clan" said Sasuke grasping the situation

"Yes he was always better than me so if I quit now I don't have to face him later" said Hinata

"I don't think that is your problem, I remember first coming to academy and I heard a Hyuuga was in the class I thought I met a worthy opponent, but when I saw you in taijutsu matches in the academy style I saw it your eyes you didn't want to hurt anyone" said Sasuke watching Hinata nod

"number 1" yelled Ibiki watching a konoha genin get up

"Your not a fighter Hinata, I don't see it in your eyes, you don't possess the natural fighting spirit like me or Neji or even Kiba and Naruto, you just want to help your friends, so if you can show that fighting spirit then you will never lose I know it" said Sasuke wondering why he said all of that to her

"Alright Sasuke-kun I'll try" said Hinata

"Number 7!" yelled Ibiki watching Naruto get up

Naruto entered the room and he was immediately put under Ibiki's genjutsu where he was held captive and Ibiki was free to do whatever

"What is the meaning of this!" said Naruto

"Tell us your teams most deepest secrets" said Ibiki

"And why would I want to do that!" asked Naruto acting calm surprisingly

"If you don't then you all fail automatically" said Ibiki

"Oh well, ninja rule 26 never tell your secrets, Konoha rule 4 never sell out a comrade no matter what the circumstances are" said Naruto releasing the genjutsu now free from being captive

"I like you kid, you answered the question perfectly, and you broke out of my genjutsu and that was an a-rank one no genin should be able to break it you pass go wait in the waiting room" said Ibiki watching Naruto leave while celebrating

….

"Number 33!" said Ibiki watching Sasuke get up

Sasuke was put in the same situation as Naruto by being put in a genjutsu

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke

"I wanted to ask a few questions" said Ibiki

"Go ahead"

"How do you feel about your team and sensei?"

"Sakura is alright, Kakashi is lazy but a good teacher, and Naruto...He's become like my bestfriend"

"next question if you were given power to defeat your brother but thant power came at the price of leaving the village what would you do?" asked Ibiki

"I would..."

"Number 60" said Ibiki watching Sakura get up

Same situation as Sasuke and Naruto

"Can you release the genjutsu or should I" said Sakura

"Just leave it up, alright I'm going to ask you a few things" said Ibiki

"Sure"

"Alright I have info that you only became a ninja because you had a crush on the boy on your team Sasuke Uchiha, has that changed or is it the same" asked Ibiki

"It has changed, ever since the mission to Wave I realized that Naruto and Sasuke are strong enough to fight on the front lines but me all I could do was throw shuriken and kunai, so now I just want to catch up with them so we fight together side by side" said Ibiki

"Good answer but does that mean you still like the Uchiha?" asked Ibiki

"Why are you asking that?"

"To lead up to this question if Naruto and Sasuke were both on the verge of death and you only have time for one to be saved who would it be?"

"I would..."

"Alright congratulation on everyone passing the first test now things will get harder so go to training ground 44 for your second test" said Ibiki


	7. Forest of Death, Frightening News

**Second Test part 1**

All the genin arrived to the training ground including Team 7, 8,10,Gai,Team Shizune, the Suna team and some others to meet their next proctor

"Welcome boys and girls to training ground 44 otherwise known as the forest of death my name is Anko Mitarashi and I'll be your proctor" said Anko

"She seems weird"

"Like the female Naruto"

"I like her"

"Alright in here you all will play an advance version of capture the flag each group will get a color flag you have to get two other flags from other team once acquired you will go to the tower to move on, remember each team has a different color so anyone is fair game" said Anko

Team 7 got ironically a orange flag

"Of all the luck you just have to have orange don't you" said Sasuke shaking his head in disbelief

"Well I guess it's meant to be I'll carry the flag then" said Naruto putting the flag away

"Well your the only one I know who doesn't get killed immediately by wearing orange so that had to be some bloodline limit or something" said Sasuke

Team 7 made their way to a gate and waited for the signal to go into the forest

"Alright Sasuke is point, we'll go to the river and stay there for a little while for food and water than if no team attacks us we'll go find some" said Naruto

"Got it"

"Right"

"Alright begin!" yelled Anko giving the signal

Team 7 raced for the river as fast as they could without being to exhausted, they arrived first and started to set traps around their area

"hey Sasuke can you get some fish I'm gonna get some wood, and Sakura gets some rocks" said Naruto going out into the forest

"Got it" said Sasuke taking off his shirt to go into the water

Sakura quickly got some rocks since their were rocks all around them, Sasuke got 8 fish 3 for the boys each and 2 for Sakura, Naruto came back with some wood and they made a fire with them and the rocks to cook the fish

"So Sakura you don't fangirl as much as you used to mind telling us what happen" said Sasuke not really caring if this was the right time or place

"Um Sasuke is the time or place for that" said Naruto

"It's fine Ibiki asked me a question similar to this on the first test" said Sakura

"Alright go on" said Sasuke biting into his fish

"Well since the mission to wave I felt really useless I know you guys tried to include me into your strategies but I feel like I slowed you down and was a hindrance so I decided to take things more seriously so I won't be a bother to you guys" said Sakura

"You weren't a bother to us Sakura-chan at least as much as you think" said Naruto looking at her

"Well Sakura Naruto being more generous then how I would have put it but he's right, it's like I told Hinata you don't have the fighting spirit like me and Naruto does so until you acquire that you should be more defensive until you get it" said Sasuke

"Yeah sometimes I prefer you in the back that way I know someone is looking out for me, so don't feel useless sometimes not doing much is a sign" said Naruto

"Sign of what?" asked Sakura

"Hey Sasuke do you want first watch or should" said Naruto shifting his attention

"DON'T ignore me" said Sakura hitting him up the head

"Its just I wanted you to find out, you guys go to sleep I'll take first shift" said Naruto putting out the fire with a small water jutsu

**3 hours later**

Sakura found herself waking up so she decided to check on Naruto since Sasuke is still asleep

"Naruto why haven't you woke me or Sasuke up yet" asked Sakura

"I was going to wait an hour then I would have woke one of you up" replied Naruto who's looking at the river

"Um Naruto may I ask you a question?" asked Sakura

"Shoot"

"You liked me a lot in the academy but it seems you stopped liking me like that lately so I was wondering what made you like me?" asked Sakura

"It's pretty stupid actually,there's multiple reasons one of them is the same reason I made Sasuke my unofficial rival at the time, since the villagers hated me they shunned me,so when Sasuke was the top in our class I thought that if I beat him I would get noticed, and when I saw you when we were like seven or something you were like me, you were being made fun of because of your forehead, then as years got by you became the top kunoichi in out class so I also thought that if I got you to become friends with me it would help people look at me so I tried to become your girlfriend, but now I don't need a girlfriend I have friends now like you Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Haku, Hikari, Choji even Ino to an extent so I decided to cherish the bonds I have now and form new ones on the way, so now I really want to become a chunin so I feel like I'm getting somewhere." said Naruto

"What about your dream to become Hokage? Doesn't that have to do with anything?" asked Sakura now interested

"I wanted to become Hokage so I can gain respect from the whole village but I see that even if I become Hokage I still need to earn their respect so if I do become Hokage somehow I want to be like jiji being the strongest but like a grandfather figure like he was to me ya know" said Naruto getting up and stretching adding a yawn "I'm going to bed Sakura-chan you should too I'm waking up Sasuke first"

He woke Sasuke up who got u for Naruto who quickly fell asleep as Sasuke walked out

"I heard every word between you two and I know he says he doesn't need a girlfriend but he still likes you so be careful or else, I think of him as my little brother and if he get hurts I will hurt that person" said Sasuke

"Right I can see myself falling for him but not now I want him to focus on becoming chunin"

"Go to sleep"

**Next day**

Everyone got up ate a fish each and got ready with their gear, Naruto decided to make the most of the forest and made 4 leaf clones to scout North east south and west

"Alright now is a good time too see which route to take dispel your clones" said Sasuke putting his chokuto in his sheath

"Alright" said Naruto

He dispelled his clones and he got the memories from the ones east from there he saw Sai and Haku go down Hikari barely standing vs a kusa(grass) woman

"We need to go east now Haku ans Sai went down and Hikari is barely standing!" commanded Naruto shooting off east with Sasuke and Sakura following

'He seems distraught'

'Naruto'

They arrived with Hikari trying to fight off the woman but failing miserably

"Hey Hikari fall back we got this!" said Naruto jumping down on the same branch as her

"Thanks Naruto-kun" said Hikari

"Oh another Uchiha today is my lucky day I can get two birds with one stone" said the woman

"What do you mean another uchiha?" asked Sasuke

"That girl right there has the sharingan and is proficient at fire jutsu so I can assume" said the woman

They all turned to Hikari now seeing her three tomoe sharingans in her eyes active

"Your an Uchiha too" said Sasuke

"It's complicated but I'll explain more when we deal with that over there" said Hikari

"Oh really" said the woman extending her neck then biting her neck leaving a mark prompting Hikari too faint

"Hikari!" said Team 7 unison

"What did you do to her" asked Sasuke

"I gave her a present I will soon give to you but first lets get rid of that girl with the first aid kit" she said launching her to there branch and punched Sakura hard in the gut making her fly towards the tree behind them knocking the wind out of her and making her unconscious

"Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke went to go fight Orochimaru while Naruto went to check on Sakura, after realizing she is unconscious he made 4 **leaf clones** to carry her Sai Haku and Hikari away to a safe area and he rejoined Sasuke

"Everyone is far away from here it's time to go wild!" said Naruto preparing some hand signs

"Exactly what I like to hear" said Sasuke preparing his own hand signs

**Fire Style Great Fireball Jutsu, Wind Style: Gale palm**, the wind added to the flame made it bigger faster and hotter causing woman to dodge but her face was melting to show its Orochimaru

"Its Orochimaru one of the sannin"

"Hmm so he came in disguise makes sense why he is so strong"

"But not why he is here in the chunin exams"

Next thing you know Orochimaru did the same move he did to Sakura but he stretched his neck out to put a mark similar to Hikari's on Sasuke's neck

"Sasuke"

"No worries he is alove for now that is if he and Hikari can overcome the power of the curse mark" said Orochimaru

"**Water style Raging Waves"**

"You think that will stop me-

**Lightning style False darkness**

He got electrocuted but he was still standing as nothing happen

"Cute of you combing jutsu's like that but you need more than that to defeat me Naruto-kun" said Orochimaru with clothes slightly charred

'It's time to try Asuma-sensei's jutsu'

Naruto ran straight for Orochimaru with his chakra blades equipped while making hand signs, when he got close enough he started blowing gun powder at Orochimaru who just guarded, he then use his blades to cause a spark to ignite the gun powder causing Orochimaru to jump out of Naruto's **Fire Style: Burning Ash**, Naruto formed a **leaf clone** to launch himself up at Orochimaru and another one to throw him at Orochimaru in midair forming a **rasengan** in his hand which nailed Orochimaru directly in his stomach into the ground, when Orochimaru got up he noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were gone as well as the 3 flags he collected just in case he had to see Sasuke in the final test

'What a sly fox that Naruto is' thought Orochimaru

some where in the forest

"Alright this should be a good place for you guys to stay, but I'm alone and people probably hear that fight" said Naruto putting Sasuke down next to Sakura and Hikari "But I'm not alone"

Naruto made 3 leaf clones to make traps around the area, he used the **summoning jutsu** to summon the the toad Gamakichi

"hey Naruto whats up" said Gamakichi

"I need someone to watch over them" Naruto said while pointing to his friends "while I go scouting for other teams to see if any are coming"

"Sure thing you mind summoning someone else I can get lonely all by myself" Gamakichi said

"Anyone specific?"

"How about my brother sister and if you need a message sent my friend Kosuke is a messenger toad so he needs some experience" said Gamakichi

"I know your brother, I seen Kosuke but I don't know your sister" said Naruto

"Gamamichi is a pink toad she is practicing in medical ninjutsu while im into ninjutsu and kenjutsu and my bro Gamatatsu is into genjutsu and taijutsu" said Gamakichi

"Alright" said Naruto "**Summoning Jutsu"**

Gamatatsu, Gamamichi and Kosuke appeared

"Alright Gamakichi and Gamatatsu your in charge if you sense trouble reverse summon with this scroll to me" said Naruto handing a small scroll to Gamakichi

"Got it" they said

"Gamamichi it's nice to meet you I wish we can chat but can you do your best and heal my friends over there" said Naruto pointing to his friends behind the toad

"You got it boss, most don't seem so bad but I'll do what I can" said Gamamichi hopping off to Sakura first sense she seems the easiest to heal

"And lastly Kosuke we haven't met officially but I hear you need some business"

"Yep I been bored recently since Jiraiya doesn't need to send messages lately" said Kosuke

"Well I have an important one to the third hokage" said Naruto handing a scroll to Kosuke

"You got it boss!" Kosuke said hopping away towards Konoha

"Well I need to go scouting be careful you guys" said Naruto shunshining away

**Hokage Tower **

The third Hokage was in his office doing his dreaded paperwork until he heard a knock on his window who he thought was Jiraiya but saw a toad with a scroll, he opened the window for the toad to come in

"Hello Hokage-sama I am Kosuke I am a messenger toad, I have an urgent message from Naruto Uzumaki" said Kosuke trying to sound professional

"Very well let me see" the third hokage said he started to open it to read:

_To: Jiji_

_Me and my team were in the forest of death when we heard a explosion we went to check it out, then we saw most of Team Shizune down, they were versing a Kusa woman, she started to say that Hikari member of Team Shizune was a Uchiha, then we saw Hikari's eyes and they both had three tomoe sharingans,we knew they weren't implants since when Orochimaru bit her she was knocked out and her eyes went back to a normal dark color, and when she got bit it left a mark it had three tomoes not like the sharingan but still tomoes._

_Anyways, Orochimaru quickly knocked out Sakura my teammate, so me and Sasuke use a combination of wind and fire jutsus to hit Orochimaru but he dodged but since it was so hot his mask melted off officially showing it was Orochimaru, through our shock Orochimaru used this importunity to put the same mark on Sasuke as he did on Hikari prompting him to be knocked out as well, I created a distraction to get away with my teammates but it seems like Orochimaru did what he wanted since he didn't come after me._

_So I was wondering if I should quit and get help for my team and Team Shizune or should I keep going and wait for them to wake up_

_From: Naruto Uzumaki_

' this is frightening there's is another Uchiha I didn't know about, her and Sasuke have the curse mark and Orochimaru is in the village I might have to recall _him_ back to the village' thought the third hokage deciding to contact some jonin before responding to Naruto's letter since he will need visual proof so he will have to wait until the second test is done

**Forest of Death **

Naruto finished his scouting he didn't detect any one around so he rested for about an hour with gamakichi and gamatatsu still awake ready to wake him if need be

"So we have a konoha genin sleeping on the job maybe we should take him out for punishment" said a male voice

"I don't know what if were being tricked into a trap" said another male voice slightly worried

"Shutup you two we'll just take his flag and leave besides he's pretty cute" said the female voice

They jumped down, one of them sprung a trap causing Naruto wake up immediately

"Alright you two get inside with gamamichi I'll go see what are guests want" said Naruto stepping more out in the middle

"Be careful Naruto" said one of the toads which he couldn't focus on at the moment since he has to extra careful since he has his teammates down so there is no room for stupid mistakes

the three genin walked out into the open revealing to be mist genin

"Well if it isn't mist genin you really don't want to mess with me I am not in the mood" said Naruto getting ready for a fight

"Well thats no fun we need to have a roper introduction before we thoroughly kick your ass" said one of the male mist genin

"Well my name is Naruto mine telling me you guys names" said Naruto not feeling comfortable on how casual the guy was speaking

"Well my name is Suigetsu, the girl with the shorts name is Mei and the blue hair guy is Chojuro" said Suigetsu pulling out a sword

"Well if you would nicely walk away that would be nice since were all friends now right" said Naruto trying to pull up a forced smile

"Heh heh nice try" said Suigetsu launching himself towards Naruto

Naruto quickly pulled out his chakra blades to defend against suigetsu's sword, they were evenly matched for awhile until chojuro started to come in with his sword that was shaped like a fish, Naruto quickly made a **leaf clone** to even the odds, once suigetsu defeated the** leaf clone** he was blinded by the many leaves surrounding him letting Naruto get a good blow to his stomach with his chakra blades to launch him away, suigetsu not liking what Naruto did he took a sip of water than used his **hydration justu** to use **Water Style: Great Water Arm Jutsu** to increase the strength in his left arm while still holding his sword in his right, after noticing Suigetsu's transformation he decided to get Chojuro out of the picture before things got to much he dodged one of chojuro's strikes by sliding in between his legs then giving a quick chop to the back of his neck to knock him out, when Suigetsu who was significally slower than before arrived his attacks were more deadly since he was incorporating his arm into his attacks, Naruto made another **leaf clone**, the real Naruto kicked Suigetsu away while his clone throw a barrage of shurikens as he was flying away to in him into a tree then the real Naruto who finished his hand signs used **lightning style: false darkness** to electrocute him knocking him out as well

"why aren't you fighting?" asked Naruto confused on why she didn't help her teammates

"I don't like fighting cute guys" said Mei

"So if I was a girl or I was ugly you would have no trouble fighting me" said Naruto taking time to admire Mei's appearance since he was a boy with hormones plus his god father is a pervert so he can act perverted once in awhile

Mei was wearing a pretty simple outfit, she had on blue sandals, navy blue pants, with a h blue long sleeve shirt rolled up to look short with he mesh showing, she had a belt which has her pouch attached to on the back of it, she had auburn short hair like Hinata's but slightly longer, and she had spring green eyes

"Yes I would be the shit out of you open you up a surgically remove all your guts then make you swallow them" Mei said with a cute smile on her face which showed she was serious

"Heh heh well since your not we could talk until out teammates get up" said Naruto trying not sound scared

"Sure" said Mei

Mei and Naruto proceeded to talk about things such as Mei's older sister Aoi became the fifth mizukage and now Mei is trying to prove to everyone in her village that she is Mei not the mizukage's little sister she is Mei reminding Naruto of Konohamaru, and Naruto proceeded that all he needs is to get stronger and to gain friends which Mei said she would be his friends they continued to talk until Mei decided to take Suigetsu and Chojuro away to make sure they won't attack Naruto again when they woke up

Not long after Naruto heard someone spring one of his traps the revealed to be the single sound team

"Aw come on can't I get a break" said an irritated Naruto pulling out his chakra blades

"No you cannot now hand over the Uchiha and we might let you live" said one of the sound genin


	8. No breaks, Troublesome

**With Team 8**

They witnessed Gaara killing a whole team single handed, they were terrified they decided to retreat for awhile

"man that Gaara guy is tough I don't want to fight him" said Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement

"I'm surprised Kiba why? Because you seem like the type to rush in an face any opponent" said Shino in his monotone voice

"Yeah right I'm not like that Naruto-baka I know who I can take on or not" said Kiba

"D-Don't make fun of Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun I heard he has g-gotten better since the academy" said Hinata

"Yeah right!" said Kiba crossing his arms

"You shouldn't underestimate your classmates" said a voice

"Neji-niisan!" said Hinata surprised to see her cousin here

"Yeah Naruto-kun is very youthful!" said Lee

"What does that even mean?" questioned a confused Kiba

"Don't worry about it we already have our flags so no need for us to get hostile besides Neji just wanted to talk with his cousin" said Tenten

"Fine but we can tell if things go wrong" said Kiba voicing him and Shino's thoughts

"Come here Hinata" said Neji motioning over to a secluded

**With Hinata and Neji**

"I have been thinking ever since my team was challenged by team 7 Naruto-sans team" said Neji "And I know he didn't openly say this but he help solidify that I don't have to believe in destiny all the time, Lee helped show that with hard work you can become great and don't tell him I say this but he is a good rival"

"I won't tell him" said Hinata giggling slightly

"yeah but when I was fighting Naruto I was under the impression he was the weak link of their team and I was wrong, he analyzed me perfectly,he knew not to get close to me until he saw a opportunity he used Tenten's staff to keep me at a distance and he never used a staff before so if he can challenge and almost beat a "genius" so I started thinking it wasn't your fault that you were born or why we have a main and branch house so I wanted to say I'm sorry" said Neji

"I forgive you Neji-niisan but I never hated you for it" said Hinata

"Now I hear that you like Naruto-san" said Neji saying it nonchalantly

"Neji-niisan!" squealed Hinata in embarrassment

"Don't worry I won't tell him" 'I think he already knows I'll find out why he hasn't addressed it yet'

"Did I just hear that Hinata likes Naruto?" asked Tenten coming out of nowhere

"N-no!"

"You're lying" said Tenten sitting down next to Hinata "Now tell me everything"

'I will never get a break from this now' thought Hinata

**With Naruto**

"I can never get a break can I?" asked Naruto to himself

"No now hand over the Uchiha" said the sound ninja

"Nah he doesn't feel like it but I can leave a message" said Naruto

"Funny but you can't take us after that fight against those kiri ninja plus your still all alone" said the same sound ninja

"Fine, Haku Sai you can get up now!" said Naruto

"Alright Naruto-kun the fight with those kiri ninja gave us enough water for our techniques" said Haku getting ready

"Why did the water matter?" asked the female sound ninja

"Simple with it you are gonna die" said Sai with his smile showing

"Alright enough if this I'm tired of talking **Decapitating Airwaves!**" yelled the other male sound ninja

Naruto Haku and Sai jumped out of the way of the blast, Haku recovered to find senbons headed for her by the female sound ninja, she countered with her own

"Oh you use senbons too this should be interesting" said the female sound ninja

Sai took out a scroll and used a brush freshly dipped in ink and started drawing some birds to attack Zaku

'so that's how he uses ink hes pretty good' thought Naruto

"Hey Naruto!" said a recognizable voice

"Hey choji, shika, ino" said Naruto not taking his eyes off the sound ninja

"Ino insisted we come to help since she recognizes your chakra anywhere" said Shikamaru

"Well I thought we should at least be nice" said Ino flipping her hair away in annoyance

"I appreciate it but I have all my pieces in place" said Naruto starting to form hand signs

Shikamaru then noticed where everyone was placed, Naruto line it up like a shoji board with Sasuke and Hikari being the king, Sai the bishop, Haku the rook, and Naruto the pawn, and that Sakura is gone from her spot

"interesting setup but our missing a knight" said Shikamaru getting in his position

"Nope your right there" said Naruto finishing his hand signs "**Fire Style: Phoenix flower jutsu**"

Each fireball went towards each sound ninja Zaku tried to counter it with his decapitating airwaves but was losing footing, Dosu defended with his device on his arms, and Kin had to quickly dodge allowing Haku to use her **Ice senbons** to restrain her to a tree, Sakura came out of the trees behind the sound genin and quickly got behind Dosu and knocked him out, Shikamaru used his **Shadow possession jutsu** to restrain Zaku while Ino used her M**ind transfer jutsu** on kin and Choji knocked Zaku out with his **Human Boulder jutsu**

"Alright we will take this flag alright" said Shikamaru going over to dosu

"yeah me and their team have all the flags we need" said Naruto

"Naruto what happened to Sasuke and this other girl" asked Choji

"Alright its a long story" said Naruto sitting down by Sakura to tell the story

**one story later**

"Wow! So Orochimaru is after Hikari and Sasuke because they have the sharingan" said Choji

"They put a mark on their necks that we don't know what it does but knocked them out" said Ino

"You had to defend all of them while being attacked by kiri nin" said Shikamaru

"And you alerted the Hokage about it" said Haku

"Plus you had a toad heal us throughout the time we have been out cold" said Sai

"Yep" said Naruto agreeing with the recap that they just gave

"Well lets carry them to the tower and try to get help" said Sakura

"Right!"

**At the tower**

"I hope our teams our okay" said Shizune biting on her nails nervously

"They'll be fine Naruto got them out of their safely

"Yeah but there's the possibly that they were attacked with only Naruto able to fight" said Shizune

"Relax Naruto knows what he is doing besides I trained him" said Kakashi pulling down Shizune's hand from her mouth and making her look into his eye making her blush

"I-I-" stuttered Shizune

"Wow Kakashi-sensei you work fast but can you look at these two they need some help" said Naruto carrying Sasuke on his back

"I'm on it oh you guys have 1 day until the second test is over so rest, come here Shizune, watch them Asuma" said Kakashi

"Hey Naruto can we talk" said Shikamaru

"Sure" responded Naruto walking with Shikamaru

**With Shikamaru and Naruto away from others**

"You know that mark on Sasuke's and Hikari's neck"

"Yeah what about them" said Naruto

"Well I recognize them from my dad's books its a sealing jutsu called the curse mark, the curse mark increases all of the users skills whether its strength speed or even your chakra capacity" said Shikamaru

"Well that's great and all but we both know there is a negative to this so spill it" said Naruto

"Well the only negative known is that it affects the mind so if used to much the user can be warped to be Orochimaru servant" said Shikamaru

"Well as long as we tell them not to use it then were fine" said Naruto 'But I have the strange feeling this will get more complicated then I made it out to be... so troublesome'

**Somewhere underneath Konoha**

"Danzo-sama to my carelessness Hikari and Sasuke has both acquired the curse mark please forgive me" said Sai

"No matter you'll be punished later even if it was against Orochimaru himself oh well when Hikari wakes up and she will wake up tell her to use the curse mark as much as possible to get used to it your dismissed" said Danzo

"Yes Danzo-sama" said Sai jumping away

**With Sakura and others**

"Man I feel useless even after that talk with Naruto" said Sakura putting her head inbetween her knees

"I know how you feel we were taken down so easily by that guy Orochimaru I haven't even sensed such a evil chakra since...Zabuza" said Haku

"Hey don't feel bad you couldn't have kept up with a sannin just be lucky your alive" said Choji

"Yeah I know that but Naruto had to take care of all of us for two days and he had to fight a team by himself" said Sakura

"Well just get stronger then" said Ino "I remember when Naruto came to train with Asuma-sensei he could have taken me down with only using his weapon so me Shika and Cho decided to train more with our clans so now we feel that we can become chunin even though Shika doesn't want to so get up and go train that way you can keep up with them"

'I know that Ino but its so hard when there advancing so fast' thought Sakura 'troublesome'

**With Sand Siblings**

"You hear that Gaara that Naruto guy took on Orochimaru and lived and took on a whole team by himself" said Kankuro

"Mother wants his blood" said Gaara

'uh oh' thought Temari 'we didn't need him getting blood crazy yet,thanks a lot Kankuro'

**With Sasuke and others**

'Where am I' thought Sasuke opening his eyes to reveal an unfamiliar room

"Oh good to see your awake you put your friends through a lot since you too decided to take a nap" said Kakashi with his eye smile "You have one day to get to 100% since your friends were nice to carry you here to the tower instead of waiting for you to wake up on your own"

'were already at the tower but how I thought we would have been dead' thought Sasuke sitting up

"What is on my neck?" asked the almost fully awake Hikari

"That is a sealing jutsu over your curse mark" said Kakashi

"Curse mark?" asked Sasuke confused

Kakashi explained what happened and what the curse mark is

"So if we use this curse mark too much our minds can get messed up into aligning with Orochimaru" said Sasuke

"even if it gives us a major power boost" said Hikari

"right" Kakashi said hesitantly at what Hikari asked

"I see" said Hikari

"Anyway the real question is who exactly are you Hikari" asked Kakashi

"Yes I'm curious as well you have all the qualities of an Uchiha but I'm not sure" said Sasuke

"Well you see...I'm Sasukes half-sister" said Hikari like it was obvious

"Half sister?" asked both Kakashi and Sasuke in unison with surprised written all over there face

"Yes I was told that my father Fugaku Uchiha got drunk one night and had sexual intercourse with another uchiha kunoichi a little after you were born Sasuke, apparently my mother died from the kyuubi attack and apparently my father didn't want to explain to his other family about his daughter so he made an offer with Danzo to take care of me and no one else knows about this so I have been with Danzo and root ever since" said Hikari

"So my father cheated,had you, gave you away to Danzo and here you are now" said Sasuke recapping on what she had said

"Basically" said Hikari

"Are there any other ninjas that Danzo has that has special properties like you do" asked Kakashi trying to get as much info as he can

"Yes there is me with the sharingan, Sai has his ink techniques, there is a yamanaka, and aburame, but the most notable is that there is a hyuuga female around 11 years old, and a female with senju DNA able to use wood style shes is about 12 while I'm 13 which is why I'm taking this exam and not them"

'A Yamanaka, Aburame, Uchiha...'thought Kakashi

'Hyuuga and a Senju' thought Sasuke 'this is like Shikamaru would say troublesome'


	9. With Naruto

Primary Step: Chapter 9 With Naruto

"Would you happen to tell us where Danzo's base is?" said Kakashi with an eye smile hoping she would cooperate

"Maybe what is in it for me?" asked Hikari

"I don't know what do you want" asked Shizune who has been silent for awhile

"Well there is a boy I kinda like so if you can get me a date with him I'll consider it" said Hikari whispering into Kakashi's ear

"Really him?" asked Kakashi in clarification

"Yep"

Outside with Naruto Sakura, Team 10, Team 8 and Team Gai who just arrived, Haku and their sensei's who were listening in on Kakashi, Sasuke Hikari and Shizune's conversation

"Wow I don't know whether to give this Danzo guy credit for having kept this big of a secret, or be mad that he kept this big of a secret" said Shikamaru with everyone nodding in agreement

"No worries us Jonin will handle this you guys, you need to worry about the next test" said Asuma

"Yeah there is so many of you they'll require a preliminary too get rid of some of the competition" said Kurenai

"Well as long as I get someone easy like Naruto I'm fine" said Kiba with a laugh

"You shouldn't underestimate me Kiba or you'll just get hurt in the end" said Naruto

"whatever dead last see you in the ring" said Kiba walking away

"Don't listen to him Naruto-san he will see that your better, why? Because you are" said Shino walking off where Kiba is going

"Right"

"Hey Naruto can you help me with something" said Neji walking away motioning him to follow

"Sure"

"You know that Hinata-sama likes you why don't you ask her out" said Neji in a more demanding then a question tone

"It's because I'm not good enough for her" said Naruto with a sigh

"What do you mean?"

"She is a heiress to the biggest a most powerful clan in Konoha, I'm just a orphan boy who lives in an apartment, I know that she isn't necessarily the best at fighting but still they treat her more like an heiress when she isn't training, so if word got out that the heiress is dating an orphan genin then bad things can happen" said Naruto

"Like?"

"The possibility that she would have to choose between me and her clan and I never want to intrude on someone else's family" said Naruto

"..."

"If she sill likes me even when I become stronger then I'll go after her now I don't need a princess no matter how bad she was treated she is a princess in the village and I don't want to ruin her reputation" said Naruto walking back to the others

'He's stubborn when he puts his mind to something' though Neji shaking his head while walking with Naruto

"Hey Neji is there another level to the byakugan?" asked Naruto

"Hm?"

"Well the sharingans gain a tomoe and I heard from Sasuke that there is a level beyond that called mangeykyo or something like that, so I figured since the byakugan is on par with the sharingan for best dojutsu here has to be another level to keep even with the mangeyko" said Naruto now caught up with the group

'Hm...well I have some more research to look into now, thank you Naruto-san' thought Neji

"Neji what are you thinking about?" asked Tenten

"Oh nothing"

"Alright everybody listen to the Hokage" said Gai

"We usually have a preliminary match because we have so many contenders but I got word from the mizukage that she doesn't mind having too many matches so this is how the 3rd exam will go. Hayate." said the third hokage

"Right, first round will be a Team match with your Team you will have a set time period to eliminate the other Teams members thus you can have still move on with only defeating one member unless your defeated as well." He looked through everyone to see if anyone was confused, he didn't so he carried on. "next round will be a 2 on 2 match, you will pick your partner, if there is an odd number it will be a free for all for that match, this round you have to defeat your opponents if you lose an opponent he is also out even if you win. Next rounds will be standard one on one matches" said Hayate

"Alright the matches for the first round are...

Suna Team 1(sand siblings) vs kumo Team 1

kumo Team 2 vs kiri Team 2

Team 8 vs kumo Team 1

Team gai vs kiri Team 1 (mei suigetsu,chojuro)

Team 10 vs suna Team 2

Team shizune vs suna Team 3

Team 7 vs kiri Team 3

...you are dismissed you have 1 month and a half

"Well you guys are free for approximately a week the jonin and chunin have things to discuss so we can't train you until then" said Asuma

"Well good luck see ya later" said Kakashi with him and the other leaf jonin shunshining away

**Outside in Konoha with Naruto and Sasuke**

"So hows your apartment" asked Sasuke out of nowhere

"Well that's random for you but, it keeps getting messed with whenever I leave from it" said Naruto

"the Kyuubi" said Sasuke

"Yeah but I'm used to it, so why bring this up?" asked Naruto

"Well I have a pretty big apartment with an extra bedroom so I thought that..."

"Are you asking me to move in...with you?" said Naruto looking at Sasuke questionably "The great Sasuke Uchiha wants his weary Teammate to move into his wealthy..."

"...I get it I get it so?" asked Sasuke

"Sure I'll move in whenever I can after this "date" with Hikari" said Naruto forming air quotes around the word date

"well I don't like you going on a "date" with her either, plus I know you don't like her like that so let her down easy alright she is technically my sister so..." said Sasuke

"I get it don't do anything to get to attached but don't be a jerk, but I don't know how I never really been on a "date" before so that could be difficult" said Naruto

"You'll be fine" said Sasuke

**With Sakura and Ino**

"I can't believe Naruto's going on a date with Hikari" said Ino in her squealing voice

"Yeah..." said Sakura feeling down

"Whats wrong Sakura?" asked Ino concerned about her best friend

"Oh nothing" said Sakura

"Are you jealous?" asked Ino now curious

"No" said Sakura

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Fine I am" said Sakura frustrated

"Why the sudden interest in Naruto?" asked Ino

"Well ever since our 3rd year in the academy he started to get more interesting, he's not as loud as he was before granted he's still a loudmouth but he's sweet, caring, strong, smart, and when he told me and Sasuke his secret well I felt a little bad for how I've been treating him so I decided to get to know him more and he can be really fun, deep, interesting" said Sakura

"So what was his secret?" asked Ino

"I can't tell you" said Sakura

"Why not I'll keep it locked up in here" said Ino doing the zipper motion with her lips

"Well the thing is..." said Sakura trusting her friend

With Neji

'So another level of the Byakugan hmm, the mangekyo sharingan is achieved by stress and/or trauma maybe the byakugan can evolve by having the opposite with relaxation, and contentment' thought Neji walking into the main branches household main room which was Hiashi Hyuuga office

"Oh Neji what do you need?" asked Hiashi

"Tell me about my father" said Neji with a serious look

With Lee and Tenten

"Hey Lee what are you thinking about?" asked Tenten looking at Lee in his thinking position

"I'm trying to think of a way to surpass Gai-sensei" said Lee

"What do you mean?" said Tenten

"Well even when I do match Gai-sensei in taijutsu he still has ninjustu in his disposal how will I be able to beat him then" said Lee

"Well you imitate him everything he does even down to clothing so you need to have something that can distinct you from Gai-sensei" said Tenten

"Distinct?"

"Yeah like with your bandages Gai-sensei doesn't have that so maybe you can improvise on that" said Tenten

"Your right Tenten I'll get started immediately while Gai-sensei is away" said Lee getting up now stretching to get ready "So what are you gonna do for the exams?"

"Probably work on my aim" said Tenten

"But Tenten your aim is already perfect this is a good opportunity to expand" said Lee now running off into the sunset

'Expand? Maybe I can talk to Naruto-otouto for some ideas later' thought Tenten

**With Naruto and Sasuke**

"Wow this place is amazing" said Naruto with him and 2 clones carrying his things

"If you say so" said Sasuke not really caring since he lives there almost everyday

"your room will be the room next to the one with the uchiha symbol on the door" said Sasuke showing him around

"Alright" said Naruto instructing his clones to his new room

"this is the training room" said Sasuke showing a room across from the bedrooms which contained wooden posts, wooden floors with a little water section in one corner and rocks in another corner

"Wow no wonder you skills never lack you can train at home" said Naruto

"Well don't you" said Sasuke

"Well yeah but its kinda restricted because of space" said Naruto

"Hn" grunted Sasuke

"You need to stop that" said Naruto

"I'll stop that when you stop wearing those ridiculous orange gloves" said Sasuke

"These gloves are lucky don't make fun of them and you know if I stop wearing these I'll just find something else orange" said Naruto taking his gloves off and hugging them tightly

The two shared a laugh or a smile in Sasuke's case, he showed Naruto the rest of the place ending in the living room, where Naruto took out a scroll which revealed to have a shogi set

"Shogi?" questioned Sasuke's

"Yeah this is how me and Shika get better at strategies" said Naruto putting the pieces in the right place

"How so?" asked Sasuke now interested how Naruto's strategies work

"Well everyone's is different" said Naruto pointing to each piece "Asuma-sensei's style is to preserve as many pieces as possible but not necessarily to win"

"Because he is a jonin so his he needs to make sure his squad survives" said Sasuke

"Right while Shikamaru is all about taking as many pieces to go through hi opponent and trapping the king" said Naruto

"Since shikamaru's shadow jutsu is about trapping the opponent" said Sasuke now understanding the purpose "Well what is yours?"

"How about you play me and find out" said Naruto motioning Sasuke to the other side of the board

"Fine" said Sasuke

**5 games later**

'I couldn't beat him at all' though Sasuke frustrated over the game

"Not bad Sasuke but I think my style beats your style" said Naruto

"Well what is your style then Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"My style is to have my pawns distract your higher pieces which in real life would be my clones, while I position my higher pieces for a clean sweep which would be me, you Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei while leaving some pieces surrounding my king" said Naruto

"I see that but how does that show your style beats my style" asked Sasuke looking at the pieces on the board

"Your style is to sacrifice your pawns to have your higher pieces to take other pieces out but 3 pawns used correctly can they can take out any piece" said Naruto getting up to answer the door which just rang

The door revealed to be Sakura, Naruto told her he moved in with Sasuke, and Sakura told Naruto she slipped the Kyuubi secret out to Ino who proceeded to tell the rest of Team 10, 8 and Gai including Haku

"Sakura that was supposed to be a secret only I or the hokage tell others" said Naruto with his face showing he's not really caring

"I'm sorry can I sleep here tonight its really late out" asked Sakura

"I don't care but neither of you are not sleeping in my room" said Sasuke not really caring shown on his face either walking to his room

"Hey Sakura why don't you wear your headband on your ya'know your forehead?" asked Naruto

"Well I wore a ribbon like that in the academy so I just continued it but with my headband, why?" said Sakura

"well I mean... I just thought that... you would look cuter with wearing your headband like that"

"So you don't like my forehead"

"No I actually think it looks...kissable" he said making Sakura blush like crazy

They both decided to sleep in the same bed, they talked for a little bit then fell asleep with Sakura using Naruto's chest as a pillow

Meanwhile in the Jonin meeting in the Hokage tower

"All in favor for reinstating them back as a leaf shinobi under the rank of jonin" said the third hokage to the jonin in the room watching all hands go up "Alright Itachi Uchiha is officially apart of our village once again"


	10. Meeting

**Naruto:Primary Step Chapter 10: Meeting**

**1 week later**

The jonin meeting was over now the chunin meeting was already underway, now the jonin-sensei's are able to train with their students for the final exam.

After the "date" between Hikari and Naruto, Hikari disappeared and Sai was gone as well. Haku is getting medical ninjutsu training with her sensei Shizune since her ice style is pretty high already considering being the only one of her clan.

Gai-sensei was able to continue his rigorous yet youthful training with his students Lee,Tenten and Neji with them doing their own private training afterward which included Neji's byakugan training, and Lee's new technique.

Asuma and Kurenai's team have their own clans so Asuma and Kurenai just spend time together while their students work with their clans.

Shino is gathering more bugs, Hinata is getting some private training with her father, and Kiba is working with his mom on learning new Inuzuka techniques.

While team 10 train together, to keep their teamwork fresh, they also each are expanding their jutsu arsenal by two from their clans with Shikamaru learning the **Shadow Strangle Jutsu** and **Shadow Stitching Jutsu**, Choji had upgraded his **Human Boulder Jutsu **to **Spiky Human Boulder Jutsu** and he is learning the **Partial Expansion Jutsu** to increase his strength, While Ino is learning the **Mind Disturbance Jutsu** and the basic healing jutsu the **Mystic Palm Jutsu. **

With Tenten and Naruto at a playground

"So you need something to fall back on in case your weapons don't work?" said Naruto swinging on a swing

"yeah you have any ideas otouto?" asked Tenten sitting on the swing next to him

"Hm... maybe you should learn elemental jutsus, since I know if you have en element like wind you ca increase your weapon cutting ability and maybe get used to close range fighting even if your just defending yourself" suggested Naruto

"Your a genius otouto thank you I'll get started right away!" said Tenten happily giving Naruto a hug and kiss on the cheek making him blush

"No problem well see ya later oneechan" said Naruto walking off

Naruto was walking towards the training ground where a kid runs into him knocking both of them over

"Hey what was that for brat" said an irritated Naruto

"Say your sorry" said the kid

"And why should I you ran into me" said Naruto

"Because my name is Konohamaru Sarutobi and I'm the thirds grandson" said the now revealed Konohamaru 'Now lets see what he does'

"I don't care! Say your sorry!" said Naruto picking Konohamaru up to eye level

"Fine I'm sorry" said Konohamaru being dropped to the ground

"That's better" said Naruto walking away

**A little later**

"Why are you following me kid" asked Naruto turning around to find Konohamaru in a bush

"I need you train me" said Konohamaru

"and why should I do that?" questioned Naruto

"Because I need to become Hokage so I get to be recognized as Konohamaru not as the Hokage's grandson" said Konohamaru

'He had the same dream as me' "You know what I will train you once I become a chunin alright" said Naruto smiling at Konohamaru

"Alright and when I become a genin I'll be your apprentice" said Konohamaru smiling back

"Its a deal" said Naruto

Naruto later arrived at the training ground where he and his team were said to be at so Kakashi can tell them so news

"Glad your all here the jonin are supposed to tell there students that there is a genin meeting in a few hours" said Kakashi

"Is that all, whatever I have training to do" said Sasuke starting to walk off

"Well I got clearance from our Hokage to tell you guys some of the news in advance" said Kakashi

"Why us Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura

"Well it has to do with... well it... I don't know the best way to say this but its better if I show you" said Kakashi motioning for someone to appear "Well here is Itachi Uchiha"

"Itachi!" yelled Sasuke charging straight at his brother

"Now now Sasuke just hold on a minute we need to talk" said Itachi putting out two fingers to poke Sasuke's head causing him to stop

"Itachi here has something to tell us and it is true so don't try to call him a liar or making things up, there all yours Itachi" said Kakashi

"thank you Kakashi-san, Well first the Uchiha massacre was not me being insane it was a mission by the 3rd hokage and his advisors" said Itachi

"What do you mean" asked Naruto

"After the kyuubi attack, the Uchiha were accused of controlling the nine tails which is why the uchiha compound is so far away from the village, because of that the Uchiha started to plot against the village, at this time I was apart of Anbu so I was loyal to the village first so I was a secret agent to get details on the Uchiha clan" said Itachi

"That means..." said Sasuke with realization hitting him

"Yes Sasuke, in order to stop the Uchiha I was ordered to get rid of them, since I knew I had to leave I begged them to allow my little brother to be alive, so when I left I joined an evil group called the Akatsuki and kept the Hokage informed as much about them through summons" said Itachi

"So this whole time..." said Sasuke

"Yes I was not evil I only wanted what was best for you and the village" said Itachi looking down at his brother with sad eyes

"Um... Itachi-san what is the Akatsuki?" asked Naruto

"The Akatsuki are a mercenary group comprised of s-ranked criminals after the tailed beasts to use of some kind weapon" said Itachi making the genin's eyes go wide

"Th-there after me" said Naruto

"Yes Naruto that is why we are telling you all this early we need to make you three as strong as possible before they come and get you which should be in about three years" said Itachi

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Naruto getting antsy

"The training schedule, I have organized lessons in medical ninjutsu with Tsunade-sama for you and the other girls Sakura but she is gonna make you her new apprentice" said Kakashi "Meet her today at the hospital"

"Alright" said Sakura making her way to the hospital

"Itachi agreed to train you to resolve some old bonds" Kakashi said to Sasuke "Plus he will be a secret until the chunin exams are over

"Hn" said Sasuke walking off with his brother to there compound

"What about me sensei?" asked Naruto

"Well Jiraiya-sama said he had some training for you but since he is out on a mission I will train you until then" said Kakashi

"Then what are we going to work on, a new jutsu, a super secret awesome ninja skill, a..." said Naruto

"We are going to work on the basics and improve them as we go" said Kakashi with an eye smile

"Fine, whats first"

"Chakra control and taijutsu, I want you to practice your taijutsu katas while balancing these 5 leaves on your hands and feet" said Kakashi handing him some leaves

Naruto was doing the exercise with a little difficulty since he felt uncomfortable doing the strong fist while balancing leaves but Kakashi shouted out advice as he went

"Alright next exercise is a least known exercise it's called chakra skating or can be called chakra gliding its when you use your chakra on your feet like the tree climbing and water walking exercise but you use your chakra to propel you to get a good burst of speed" said Kakashi demonstrating which looked like a quick side step but you could see the chakra in his feet

"Got it Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto beginning to practice

Naruto got exercise far faster than Kakashi had been expecting but he got over it

"Next is speed, were going to go over your hand seals so you can do it fast and I'm going to increase your weights, both of them" said Kakashi making Naruto eyes widen that Kakashi knew about his gravity weights

"How did you know?" asked Naruto

"My Sharingan, whenever I have it active I can see your seals all over your body when there active" said Kakashi

"Oh"

"No worries I won't tell the others about your weight training" said Kakashi "Now practice your hand seals for substitution transformation, **Wind Style: gale palm** and **Water Style: raging waters** in that order until it only take 2 seconds to do both of them and without on the other two"

"Alright Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto with an arm salute

After about 2 hours Naruto can do the substitution and transformation jutsus without hand seals and do his **Wind Style: Gale palm** and **Water Style: raging waters** jutsu in 2 seconds

"Well thats enough for today meet me here at 7 alright" said Kakashi

"Alright see ya later" replied Naruto

Naruto decided to go to his favorite place Ichiraku Ramen for dinner since he hasn't been there in awhile on his way he ran into someone he was familiar with seeing Gaara of the sand on top of building

"Hey Gaara" yelled Naruto "What are you doing up there?"

"...Nothing..."replied Gaara

"Well do you want to get something to eat? I know a good place to eat come on" said Naruto continuing to walk off to Ichiraku ramen

Naruto ad Gaara arrived at Ichiraku Ramen

"Hey Teuchi, Ayame-neechan I'm here to eat and I brought someone else as well" said Naruto taking his seat with Gaara next to him

"You got it Naruto" yelled Teuchi from the back

"So Gaara how is the sand village?" asked Naruto trying to make conversation

"..."

"Alright lets try something simpler, how old are you?" asked Naruto

"13"

"Alright do you have any family members?"

"Yes my teammates are my older siblings and my father is the Kazekage" replied Gaara

"Cool, well our food is here" said Naruto breaking his chopsticks getting ready to eat

"Hm... what is this?" asked Gaara looking confused at the food in front of him

"Its the greatest food in the world try some" said Naruto watching Gaara eat his first bite of Ichiraku Ramen ramen's

"Its...delicious!" said Gaara thoroughly enjoying his ramen with slight crack on his face which can be perceived as a smile

"I told you so, let's eat" said Naruto digging into is ramen

Naruto and Gaara got along well considering Gaara hasn't really had contact with another human before but he was trying

"Man that was good food we should do this again sometime what do you say?" asked Naruto ticking his hand out

"...Yes we should" said Gaara slowly reaching out his hand eventually shaking it

"Well see ya later" said Naruto walking off

Hospital

"Alright good job Sakura your doing really well, lets call it a day" said Tsunade

"yes ma'am Tsunade-sama" said Sakura taking off her gloves

"Now I hear you like my nephew huh" said kneeling down to eye level with Sakura making Sakura blush

"Its alright I understand I'll make sure you get him your much more interesting than my other student Shizune" said Tsunade

"Hurtful" added Shizune in the background

"So what do you mean you'll help me get him?" asked Sakura

"hehehe" cackled Tsunade

With Sasuke and Itachi

"SO are you ready Sasuke? This is the training father gave to me now I'm going to pass it onto you" said Itachi

"I've been ready for 4 years bring it on" said Sasuke

"Good" replied Itachi

At Naruto and Sasuke's apartment Jiraiya came into Naruto's room to wake him up

"What is it Uncle Jiraiya I'm trying too sleep" said Naruto a little bit drowsy

"Well were beginning your training tomorrow so just be ready in the morning" said Jiraiya

"Hey can you fix Gaara's seal the Kyuubi was trying to tell me that his seal seems messed up and we wouldn't a bijuu running loose" said Naruto

'so the Kazekage's son is the jinchuriki' "Alright I'll do it" said Jiraiya shunshining away

With Gaara

"So you've come to fix my seal?" questioned Gaara getting his sand ready

"Yep it was a request from Naruto" answered the man

"...Naruto...Fine make it quick" said Gaara

Next Morning at Mount Myoboku

"Welcome to Mount Myoboku home of the toads" said Jiraiya

"Cool"

"Yup, this is where you get to learn some new techniques even some I don't know" said Jiraiya

"Awesome lets get started" said Naruto getting really excited

"Alright lets get started" said Jiraiya

**Somewhere beneath Konoha**

"Use it again" ordered a voice which sounded like Danzo

"But Danzo-sama I feel myself losing to its power" said Hikari

"then try harder we need to harness the power of the curse mark so you have to do it, AGAIN!" ordered Danzo

'...Naruto...help me'

* * *

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

**This is what you would call a setup chapter**

**Next time the Final Exam and a surprise visitor?**


	11. End of Chunin Exams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto: Shippudden. If i did we would see more of the Konoha 11**

**Naruto Primary Step Ch 11: End of Chunin Exams **

The month and a half was over,the chunin exams were being held around lunchtime, the Mizukage Kazekage and even the Raikage came to spectate the matches of their genin,everyone training was complete all the Konoha teams completed on what they wanted to do to an extent

Naruto changed his outfit once again but this time to a much simpler outfit recommended by Jiraiya, he changed to some basic navy blue pants and navy blue konoha long sleeve now clearly showing off his necklace given to him by Tsunade but his shirt had a hood so he could cover his blond hair if needed he changed his headband to navy blue cloth and his sandals to blue since Jiraiya told Naruto this should go over his chunin jacket easier, he also wears a utility belt with scrolls in each of the slots and he wears some shinobi navy blue gloves he recovered his old green goggles and made some modification to them so there not as bulky like a headband and smaller eye holes so there not so obvious they now hang around his neck

Sasuke didn't really change his outfit too much, he only wears the black version of Naruto's outfit but his shirt was short sleeve and he had his Uchiha fan symbol on his back, and his sword strapped to his waist

Sakura probably had the biggest change she now wears a red short sleeve shirt with her white circle on her back, she took Naruto's advice and wears her headband across her forehead, and she now wears black pants with black sandals and she has a strapped first aid kit on her waist hanging in the back and her black fingerless gloves on as well

They all stood in front of the stadium ready to go in

"So this it huh" said Naruto

"Yeah this is the place where we will become chunin" said Sakura

"We have been trained by the best of the best everyone here should be easy to us so lets make this quick" said Sasuke

"Remember guys we need to show them that were capable of becoming chunin not just blow away the competition so we need to actually show what we can do" said Sakura

"Hn" grunted Sasuke

"I thought if I got rid of my orange then you;ll stop that" said Naruto

"And I thought you would've forgot" replied Sasuke

"Guys lets go" said Sakura taking both of their hands and walking forwards to the stadium

The stadium was packed you could see all kinds of people there, the Kage's were in the Kage's box with their bodyguards, Sarutobi had only Jiraiya as his bodyguard as Tsunade wanted to watch the matches with the audience, the Raikage A had his body guard Darui and C while the Mizukage Aoi had only one bodyguard Ao while the Kazekage only had one bodyguard as well the infamous Pakura

The contestants were all waiting in the field part, which held a wide earth like area, it had a few trees to the side, they added some water ponds to the other side because of the kiri ninjas competing.

"So it looks like the dead last decided to show up" said Kiba

"..."

"So you have nothing to say, you afraid?" said Kiba

"Hey Hikari Sai and Haku" said Naruto walking over to Hikari Sai and Haku

"Don't ignore me" said an annoyed Kiba

"Hello Naruto" said Sai "May I talk to you privately"

"Sure" replied Naruto noticing his serious tone

"Hey Ino" said Sakura walking over team 10

"Hey Sakura man your teams looks good but you can't beat our style" said Ino

"I don't know it looks like Shikamaru just got of bed and Choji has food on his shirt" said Sakura matter-of-fact

"Shutup"

"Alright lets have your attention, we have 21 contestants so the first round will be a team vs team match will the first two teams stay while the rest go to the waiting area" said Hayate

Sand siblings, Kumo team 2, team 8 all won, only chojuro lost in his teams match against team Gai meaning all besides him move on, team 10, team Shizune won now its Team 7's turn

"Alright will the last two teams come down" said Hayate "Now this is the match of team 7 of konoha and team 3 from kiri begin"

they all jumped back to create some distance and are now in a stare off

"Well if you won't start I will" said Sasuke beginning some handseals "**Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu**"

the kiri team all dodged with one going to a different direction which was a big mistake, Naruto met the one that decided to jump in the air, while Sakura and Sasuke went for the ones who went right and left respectively, Sakura knock her opponent away with a chakra enhanced punch, Sasuke simply threw his away and Naruto used **Leaf Whirlwind **to get some hits in and knock him down. All three knocked into each other resulting in a three way knock out

"Team 3 from kiri are all unable to fight team 7 from konoha wins" said Hayate watching the kiri team gettting carried out by medical nins

"That was too easy" said Naruto

"yeah what was that?" said Sakura

"can anyone give us a challenge" said Sasuke

"Alright with that the first round is over now the second round will begin" said Hayate "the second round is a 2 on 2 each person will pick a partner then proceed in an elimination match now pick a partner"

"Naruto" said Sasuke

"Yeah I know, sorry Sakura-chan you'll have to find someone else" said Naruto

"Its alright I already decided to have Ino as my partner" said Sakura

"Yeah and we'll beat anyone who challenges us

"Alright since it seems everyone has decided the matches are...

Neji and Lee vs Hinata and Tenten

Naruto and Sasuke vs Kiba and Shino

Temari and Kankuro vs Shikamaru and Choji

Ino and Sakura vs Hikari and Sai

Suigetsu and Mei vs Haku and Gaara

and kumo genin gets a free pass

...will the first match stay everyone else stay in the waiting area

Waiting Area

"so who do you think will win Sasuke" asked Naruto

"Most likely Neji and Lee, Hinata isn't skilled enough to take on Neji and Tenten can't beat Lee in Taijutsu" said Sasuke

"I don't know about that Sasuke" commented Sakura "your making it seem like Hinata will attack Neji and Tenten will attack Lee"

"Hn"

Stadium

"Lets us have a fair match" said Lee slipping into Goken position

"R-right"

"You got it"

"..."

"Begin" said Hayate

Lee immediately started to go for Tenten but Hinata stopped him

"Your fight is with me" said Hinata 'Byakugan' with her Byakugan active

"Yosh let us have a youthful match Hinata-chan" said Lee with his signature smile and eye wink making Hinata blush

"Your mine Neji" said Tenten taking out her bo staff

"Fine come at me" replied Neji activating his Byakugan

Lee started attacking Hinata who defended herself excellently but didn't attack back, Tenten charged Neji similarly to what Naruto did to him previously, Neji kept his distance against Tenten who managed to get some hits in thanks to her superior training in staff than Naruto was.

**Kages Box**

"Interesting that girl is attacking a Hyuuga in close range and not losing thanks to her range with the staff" said the Raikage

"Smart but how effective is it" commented the Mizukage

**Arena**

Neji used his Juken to knock Tenten's staff away from her causing her to jump back, while the same is going for Lee with Tenten. Lee decided to discreetly open the first gate and Tenten took out two scrolls from her pouch

'Gate of Opening Release'

'Rising Twin Dragons'

Lee approached Hinata at great speed for an easy **Leaf Hurricane, **knocking her away towards the wall, while Tenten jumped with her two scrolls now unsealed twirl around her producing multiple weapons which she grabs and throws rapidly at Neji and Lee who tried to dodge but were having a lot of difficulty until Neji used his Kaiten to protect him and Lee from Tenten's attacks, but was stopped when Hinata ran up to him and used a close range Juken strike to stop the rotation of the **Kaiten **

"What! How?" Neji said

"I used my chakra to disrupt our rotation thus it stopped Neji-nisan" said Hinata getting into her stance

"Hmm simple yet effective" replied Neji getting into his stance

"So Tenten it appears you have been training" said Lee

"You got that right Lee" said Tenten taking out her staff and started infusing chakra into it

Neji and Hinata engaged in a Juken taijutsu showdown with both appearing to the equal, while Lee was dominating Tenten in their Taijutsu, Kenjutsu match with Tenten struggling against Lee's superior speed but has him in power

Neji was secretly getting in some good hits without her knowing until she abruptly fell out since her chakra was blocked and with Neji able to join Lee against Tenten, Tenten knowing when she is beaten forfeited the match

"With Hinata knocked and Tenten forfeiting the match goes to Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee" said Hayate

**In the stands**

"So Hinata-oneesan lost huh father" said Hinata's younger sister Hanabi

"It seems so but she didn't suspect Neji to know the Kaiten but she countered like a true Hyuuga and for that I am proud" said Hinata's father Hiashi

"Really?" asked Hanabi

"Yes she probably even surpassed you now" said Hiashi

"Hm" hummed Hanabi signaling the end of their conversation

**In the Arena**

"Now the next match will Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame come down for the next match" said Hayate motioning for the genin to come down to the arena

**Kages Box**

"So what did you think of that last match" asked the Hokage since in his head they all did splendidly but he needs to consult with the other Kage's

"Hm the male Hyuuga did good, I would like to see more from the green jumpsuit kid" said the Kazekage

"I agree with the Kazekage, it didn't seem like that Lee kid was trying too hard, while the female Hyuuga did a good job at countering each of the guys moves while the other girl did good at keeping her distance against the Hyuuga and that Lee kid but she lacked resolve however since there is not a lot I don't know about her she could have more tricks in her sleeve" said the Mizukage

"Hm they all have the skill to be chunnin but I feel we should leave it up to their sensei's since they know how they are in a non friendly battle" said the Raikage

"Hm Alright I'll discuss it with their sensei's" said the Hokage

Arena

"Now the match between Naruto and Sasuke vs Kiba and Shino may begin" said Hayate jumping out of the way

"Let us have a good and fair match" said Naruto putting his fist and palm together and bowing in respect

"Lets Naruto" said Shino getting his bugs ready

"I hope you two can put up a better fight since me and Naruto can't be beat" said Sasuke taking his chokuto out

"Arrogant one aren't you Sasuke-teme no matter I'll wipe that smirk off your face" said Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement and jumping off his head

Sasuke started off going after Kiba with his sword with Kiba getting help from Akamaru barking him to dodge if he couldn't see the attack coming, meanwhile Naruto and Shino were having a stare-off letting their teammates fight each other

"Hm you don't like engaging your opponent do you Shino" asked Naruto

"Hm why engage you myself when your about to lose" said Shino pointing his finger in Naruto's direction

"What!" said Naruto

Shino's bugs were discreetly crawling/flying towards Naruto behind him causing him to jump back, Naruto jumped into the trees and put on his hood to hide himself, Kiba used his **Beast Human Clone Jutsu **to transform Akamaru into himself and he used **Four Legs Jutsu** on both him an Akamaru to make them more feral to make it impossible to tell the difference between them, Sasuke tried to activate his Sharingan to tell the difference between the two but couldn't since their chakra was the same

Naruto came out of the tree and leaped towards Shino who tried to block with his bugs against Naruto but Naruto then dispersed into a bunch of leaves clouding Shino's vision, Naruto then came up behind Shino for a quick kick but Shino dispersed into bugs with Shino being some distance away from Naruto

"This could be interesting" said Naruto getting into his Goken stance

"Hm I agree" said Shino getting his hands out his pockets and bugs surrounding his hands

Sasuke was struggling against Kiba and Akamaru's enhanced speed and strength but kept his distance with his sword and fire style jutsu's but then decided to leave Kiba to Naruto

"Hey Naruto you wanna switch?" said Sasuke

"Um sure" said Naruto

Naruto and Sasuke both leaped back to face their new opponents

"Hm Sasuke-san the rookie of the year this should be interesting" said Shino

"Shino second best guy of the year only behind the best kunoichi this should be interesting" said Sasuke putting his sword back in its sheath and getting into his interceptor stance

"So we got the dead-last what made you think you could beat me if Sasuke-" said Kiba until he got punched in the face into the wall behind him

"You shouldn't have spoke now I know which is you and which is Akamaru" said Naruto fixing his gloves

Kiba and Akamaru tried to use Fang over Fang to hit Naruto but he dodged easily thanks to his superior speed he grabbed Akamaru in the middle of his attack and knocked him out

"You just knocked him out?" asked Kiba worried about his partner

"Yeah why would I intentionally hurt you or Akamaru" said Naruto

"But I've had been so mean to you" said Kiba

"Well all is forgiven now let me beat you real quick" said Naruto getting into a different stance

"Yeah right you should know I'm going to kick your ass" said Kiba with a feral smirk

"No no no I'm going to kick your ass" said Naruto with a matching smirk

Sasuke and Shino were having an even match until Sasuke started using fire style prompting Shino to forfeit the match to save his bugs, while Kiba was being outmatched in speed so he was knocked out very quickly but he didn't mind since he couldn't take Naruto let alone him and Sasuke

"With Shino forfeited and Kiba knocked out the match goes to Naruto and Sasuke" said Hayate

"Well better than that first match but still not really a challenge" said Sasuke

"Well I guess I'll have to take you down in the one on one match huh" said Naruto with a smile on his face

"Hmph see ya there" said Sasuke

**Kages Box**

"Hm the Uchiha and the Uzumaki did good can't wait to see more of them" said the Mizukage

"I agree the Uzumaki and Aburame showed some good tactics against each other, while the Inuzuka did good at putting pressure on the Uchiha and pretty much nullified his eyes" said the Raikage

"Hm the Uzumaki and Aburame I feel are worthy for Chunin, the Inuzuka did well against the Uchiha but not against the Uzumaki which could be a problem in the future, and the Uchiha doesn't show his abilities off so we need to see more" said the Kazekage

"I agree with most of your statements so let us continue" said Sarutobi

The next matches were shorter, Sakura and Ino tried to get Hikari and Sai together so Ino could use her Mind Disturbance Jutsu but, Sai and Hikari kept their distance against the two resulting in their lost

The Kages decided that Ino was too dependent on Sakura so she couldn't become Chunin, with the knowledge that Sakura was a medical-nin the Kages thought she did pretty good and she was ready to be chunin, Hikari didn't show much since she can't use any of her Uchiha abilities so they wanted more from her, Sai did good as well but they want to see him in more close combat situations

Haku Mei and Suigetsu were all defeated meaning only Gaara moves on to the next round. Haku did well against her opponents but she couldn't work well with Gaara even after discovering each others abilities since Gaara's not used to support in combat, Suigetsu did well against Haku since he could use his sword against her Ice he displayed good speed and power against but was still ineffective, Mei did the best out of the four with her long and close range water style attacks able to counter Haku's Ice because her's had a fire element in some of her attacks making them incompatible for Haku to use against her.

"Now the last match for the round Shikamaru and Choji against Temari and Kankuro begin!" said Hayate

Choji immediately start by charging to the sand siblings with his **Human Boulder Jutsu **making Temari jump out of the way but Kankuro took the hit but turns out to be his puppet taking the hit, while Shikamaru using his **Shadow Possession Jutsu **to try to capture Temari, Temari tries to counterattack with her Wind Scythe Jutsu but Choji protected Shikamaru with his Partial Expansion Jutsu on his Hands which now had gloves on, Shikamaru retaliated with his Shadow Possession Jutsu which caught Temari since with Choji's hand causing a bigger shadow he could reach her when she thought his range was at its limit, Kankuro tried to help her sister but was grabbed by Choji's giant hands and restricting his hands so he couldn't use his puppet

"You know me and Choji could kill you but we don't feel like it" whispered Shikamaru to Temari

"Yeah right your bluffing-" said Temari until she started feeling something up her leg, she glanced down to see that Shikamaru was starting to use his shadow strangle jutsu

"No I'm not and Choji could crush your brother but he doesn't like killing" whispered Shikamaru to Temari

"Well since the opponents can't do anything therefore this match goes to-" said Hayate

"-I forfeit" said Shikamaru interrupting Hayate " I'm running out of chakra even if I did win I wouldn't be able to fight later on which would be troublesome" releasing his jutsu

"Same here, my jutsu runs on my food supply and I'm hungry and I'm out of food so I forfeit as well" said Choji letting go of Kankuro who was hurt badly

"Alright then with Shikamaru and Choji forfeited the match and Kankuro unable to battle because of injury the match goes to Temari" said Hayate

"Alright with that last match being the last match of that round the next rounds will be one on one matches the matches are as follows...

Naruto vs Neji

Lee vs Sasuke

Hikari vs Temari

Sai vs Kumo nin 2

and the last match will be Gaara vs Kumo nin 1" said Hayate

"So Neji I guess I get to have a rematch" said Naruto nonchalantly

"It seems so but like last time I will become victorious" said Neji activating his byakugan immediately not noticing Naruto's tone

"Begin!"

Neji immediately got into his stance ready for anything but Naruto just took out his book Tales of an Utterly Gutsy Ninja and started reading it furiously

**Stadium**

"He is not-" said Gai who was seated next to Kakashi

"-but he is-" said Asuma who was seated next to Kurenai

"-but why Kakashi he was so pure" said Kurenai who was seated next to Asuma and Shizune

"I'm so proud of him" said Kakashi with an eye smile

"I hope this is a joke Kakashi because if you influenced my little Naruto-kun there will be consequences" said Shizune who was seated next to Kakashi and Kurenai

"No need to worry about Naruto he has a reason for doing this" said Kakashi not afraid of anything

**Arena**

"Aren't you going to put the book away" said Neji slowly becoming agitated

"But I'm at the good part" said Naruto in a childish tone

"Well I'm- Whoa" said Neji jumping out of the way

Naruto discreetly made a leaf clone in the trees behind Neji, he made Neji slightly lose focus so he wouldn't see the attack coming

Naruto put the book away and took out his chakra knives and equipped them, he then stood in his boxer like pose ready for Neji, Neji then charged Naruto to close his tenketsu points but Naruto was steadily dodging

'Asuma-sensei's stance isn't a wide stance it keeps everything close ready for quick strikes plus it makes a smaller target and it makes me focus on my eyes more making dodging attacks' thought Naruto

Stadium

"Good Naruto keep dodging attacks and wait for the right moment to counter attack" said Asuma

"What do you mean?" asked Kurenai

"Naruto is using my stance when I use my chakra knives, it allows the user to dodge easier and its good for attacking quick hits like the jab" said Asuma

"But why is it good that Naruto keep dodging attacks, if he can't find an opening he will eventually get tired or get hit" said Shizune

"No need to worry about that I taught Naruto something just for this" said Kakashi

**Arena**

Naruto was still dodging Neji's fury of attacks but just when Neji found an opening Naruto used his chakra gliding to side step Neji's attack and then gave him a strong kick to knock him away

Neji quickly recovered just when Naruto started relaxing by lowering his leg Neji sprinted to Naruto with nowhere near genin speed and approached Naruto and quickly entered the gentle fist 8 trigram stance

"2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms what!" said Neji as Naruto was replaced with a log

"Phew almost got me there Neji but I learned how to use the **Substitution Jutsu** with out my hands well I hate to say it Neji unless you've upgraded that Byakugan of yours its over" said Naruto looking behind Neji's shoulder

Naruto made a leaf clone and had it come in at Neji's blind spot below his neck, Neji Dodged but another leaf clone it used Wind style: Gale Palm to knock him away and then Naruto out of nowhere Naruto knocks Neji up in the air while he uses his new jutsu Earth Style: Dark Swamp in the area right below him

_Flashback_

"_But why do I need to learn earth style jutsu I already have 3 affinities and I already learned fire jutsus from Sasuke" said Naruto_

"_Shut up kid just focus" said Jiraiya not feeling like explaining his true reasoning "Having diversities and techniques unknown to the enemy is essential" 'And I think you are the only one I can pass my will of fire to'_

"_Alright fine lets get started!" said Naruto_

"_Heh that was quick alright first you need to..."_

_Flashback End_

Neji fell right into the mud prompting him to forfeit since he couldn't move

Blah Blah Blah I'm getting tired of these fights Sasuke and Gaara wins, Temari and Hikari was a double knockout, Sai won but forfeited leaving no real winner of his match

Naruto Sasuke and Gaara had a battle royale leaving Sasuke the winner but Naruto took out Gaara but was too weak to defeat Sasuke

**Next Day at Kage Tower**

"So your interested in Haku" asked Sarutobi

"Yes I hear that she was with Zabuza as his apprentice but he was killed and your shinobi took her in I'm offering her a place within my village" said the Mizukage

"Well what would the leaf get in exchange" said the third Hokage

"Well I'm prepared to offer an alliance and we will give you some intel on the Akatsuki" said Aoi

"Hm... we already have a reliable source on the Akatsuki" said Sarutobi

"But do you know who the leader is?" said Aoi making Sarutobi and his bodyguard Jiraiya raise their eyebrows showing their intrigued

"We should take her up on her offer, Itachi never encountered the leader and doesn't know all of the members abilities" whispered Jiraiya to Sarutobi

**Next Day**

**Village Gate**

"So your leaving Haku" said Naruto

"Yeah it was nice being around you guys for the little while I was here" said Haku

"Hn, I really want that rematch" said Sasuke

"Yes I look forward to it" said Haku

"Man we should of did some girl stuff" said Sakura

"Yeah I actually like shopping here maybe we can do some stuff whenever I visit here" said Haku

"Well good luck in Kiri Haku, and find some precious people for you to protect" said Naruto putting his hand out

"Yes I will and you take care of yours" said Haku taking Naruto hands for a good handshake

**With Itachi and Sasuke**

"Hey otouto I have something to offer you" said Itachi wearing his Anbu outfit without the mask

"What is it?" asked Sasuke

"Well I've requested that you join Anbu for awhile" said Itachi

"the Anbu Black Ops but I'm still a genin" said Sasuke

"Well I can make an exception for you if you don't become chunin" said Itachi "besides without Anbu I wouldn't have become this strong now"

"Alright if I become chunin and think it over a little I'll join you in Anbu" said Sasuke

**Next Day**

**Kage Tower**

The third Hokage was currently seated in his office with Jiraiya by his side, the room was filled with genin and jonin

"Alright you 6 have been promoted to chunin for Konoha" said the third hokage

"Why did us six become chunin and not the others?" asked Neji

"All of the genin had advanced skills for rookies, but some of their attitudes prohibited them from being promoted" said Jiraiya

"So as of today Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Naru, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki you are all officially chunin" said Sarutobi laying out the flak jackets for them on his desk"You all showed skilled ready for chunin and I hope you serve Konoha to best of your abilities"

"Right!" the six said in unison

"Alright first mission is to gather everyone outside the tower for an announcement" said Hiruzen

"Right!"

**Later at Hokage Tower**

"Hello people of Konoha, I am pleased to be your Hokage after so many years but I feel like I am getting to old for the job" said Hiruzen causing whispering amongst the crowd "So I have chosen my temporary successor until an appropriate successor is ready come here Jiraiya"

"I Jiraiya Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku, strongest of the three Sannin will look after this village for as long as I can" said Jiraiya surprisingly causing a lot of cheering from men since the pervert can write his books in peace and for women to stop being peeked on at the bath houses

**With Naruto and Jiraiya**

"So Naruto you know now I won't be able to train you as much as I would like, over the month we worked on your sealing abilities and I would like to say you are a master at it now and remember continue your research on THOSE jutsus alright" said Jiraiya

"Alright Ojisan I will I think I already them complete I just need some practice in them" said Naruto

"Excellent with that you can become Hokage in no time" said Jiraiya with a proud look on his face

"You know I don't want to become Hokage at least not now" said Naruto

"Yeah yeah you say that because you don't want people degrading your dream because your so young" said Jiraiya

"How did you know that" asked Naruto

"No worries I won't tell anyone besides don't you have somewhere to be" said Jiraiya putting his hand on top of Naruto's head

"Right Kakashi-sensei called for a meeting" said Naruto running off "see ya Ojisan"

"Did you hear that Kakashi?" asked Jiraiya

"Yeah so the kid still wants to be Hokage and he's near completed with THOSE jutsus huh" said Kakashi

"Yeah so I want you to make him at least your level of strength in a few years alright possibly Kage level" said Jiraiya

"Why Kage level wouldn't jonin be fine" said Kakashi

"Well I'm only temporary Hokage so unless some bright young ones rise quickly you will be left to be Hokage" said Jiraiya knowing Kakashi doesn't want to be Hokage

"I-I'll get right on it Jiraiya-sama" said Kakashi shunshing away

**Training ground 3**

"Well since Itachi has made a spot in Anbu for Sasuke here our team will have to be disbanded for awhile" said Kakashi

"Then what do we do sensei?" asked Sakura

"Well Sasuke will get trained by Itachi and go on Anbu missions, and you said you want to work in the hospital and get trained by Tsunade-sama as well" said Kakashi

"What about me sensei?" asked Naruto

"I'm going to make you my apprentice until Jiraiya-sama is available to train you" said Kakashi

"Alright until we can all be Team 7 together again we will all try our best to get stronger alright, Promise?" said Naruto

"Promise!" said Sasuke and Sakura

An Anbu appears out of nowhere bringing a message

"Naruto Uzumaki you are to report to the Hokage for a mission" said Anbu

"Alright I'll be right there" said Naruto making the Anbu leave "Wow I guess chunin means I take more missions, well see ya later"

"Naruto be careful alright, remember to be bring all your tools, make sure you do your best, make sure to come visit me when you come back, and-" said Sakura

"-Sakura relax no need to worry alright I'll catch you probably in a few days" said Naruto putting something in Sakura's hand the shunshining off

Hokages Office

"I all have news to tell you during the chunin exam Sound has declared on us" said Jiraiya with his sensei by his side

"What! Why weren't we informed of this" asked Neji

"Because many years ago the original 5 Kage made rules of war and one of the rules was to not include genin shinobi in war which you all were just a few days ago" said Jiraiya " We have near all jonin and chunin out on missions or are preparing for some so we need to send a fresh chunin squad"

"I see what is the mission Hokage-sama" asked Shikamaru

"I'm not Hokage I'm just filling in until a replacement comes in" said Jiraiya looking at Naruto when he said that "So Naruto Uzumaki Neji Hyuuga Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame you will go out to get some info in the east land of fire there are many instances of lightning around there but it hasn't rained in months so you are to discover the problem and solve it whatever it is also if you find any info on the Sound bring that back as well"

"Yes Jiraiya-sama" said the four in unison

"Oh you also have the privilege to name your team you used to go by numbers or by your sensei's name so if you have a team name tell us whenever possible"

"How about the A-team since you know were the best" said Naruto

"Whatever kid, this mission should take you a few days so pack accordingly" said Jiraiya

"Right!" they said

* * *

**Well school is beginning so slower updates from now on**

**longest chapter yet for me**

**I'll add the Naruto vs Sasuke vs Gaara fight later when I have time and maybe some of the other fights**

**Oh if your thinking Naruto and others are getting too strong no worries that won't happen all the time**

**after the next chapter it will probably be a time skip so just a heads up**


	12. End of Part 1

**Naruto Primary Step Ch 12: End of Part 1 **

**Somewhere outside of Konoha**

"Are you ready now we gave you all we had to bride you with" said someone

"Yes I'm ready now tell Orochimaru thanks for the summoning scroll, jutsu list and sword kusanagi" said a female voice

"Alright lets go Hikari-san Orochimaru is waiting" said another voice

"Fine Let's go" said Hikari

**Next Day at Hokage Tower**

"What!" yelled Jiraiya

"Yes Jiraiya-sama Hikari has escaped the village with the help of some sound ninja approximately 4" said the female assistant "what should we do sir all of our high ranking ninjas are out on missions even some of the genin"

"Get Sakura Haruno in here now" commanded Jiraiya

**Not much later**

"Yes Jiraiya-sama" said Sakura

"We have word that Hikari Uchiha has left the village" said Jiraiya

"What!"

"Exactly and all of the jonin and chunin are all out on missions, by you being a medical nin you are still here but I'm giving you a mission"

"to rescue Hikari?" asked Sakura

"Yes, you are to lead a group of genin and pursue the ninja with Hikari making a total of 5 and to defeat and rescue Hikari if not delay them until a higher ranked team is in the village for backup" said Jiraiya

"Alright Jiraiya-sama" said Sakura

**A few hours later **

Sakura gather a group of her friends that were still in the village for her team which consist of:

"Alright you all know your mission but let me recap-

-Ino you are to be our main person in bringing back Hikari if you retrain her with your jutsu we can knock her out"said Sakura

"Got it!"

"Hinata you are our scout you are to help locate them and if able you are main defense" said Sakura

"I'll do my best"

"Tenten you are our long range you can attack them once you sense them or Hinata points them out you are our main attack for surprise" said Sakura

"No sweat"

"and lastly Lee and Choji you two are our power houses you guys are to deal with our toughest enemies so be prepared to stay back by yourselves" said Sakura

"Alright Sakura"

"Let us rescue Hikari"

"Alright lets go" said Sakura jumping off

**Hokage Tower an hour later**

"You called for me Jiraiya" said the voice

"Start calling me Jiraiya-sama kid you need proper respect,anyway your sister is out of the village you are to join team Sakura for backup and take Hikari back to our village"

"Of course Jiraiya-sama" said Sasuke

**Meanwhile **

Choji was locked in combat with one of the now revealed Sound Four Jirobo and off in the distance Hinata was against Kidomaru, Ino was against Tayuya, Tenten and Lee was against Sakun and Udon, and Sakura was left with the Sound Four's old teammate Kimimaro

**Choji**

"So you think a little kid can beat me fatty? Said Jirobo with his curse mark activated "all it looks like you do is eat"

"_You've never heard of the phrase: "a grudge over food is deeper than the ocean"? That strike was for eating the last piece of my snack" said Choji_

Choji used his Human Boulder but Jirobo used Earth Style: Terra Shield to stop him but Choji then started to use his Spiky Human Boulder which proceeded to break through the earth wall and hit Jirobo really hard

"Oh now your dead!" yelled Jirobo charging with his curse mark spreading to level 2

**Hinata**

"So little girl you think you can handle playing with the big boys" said Kidomaru hiding in the trees

'Stay calm and relax what would Neji-niisan do?' Hinata asked herself with her byakuagan activated

"So your a quiet girl no worries I'll silence you for good" said Kidomaru "The weakest one in the game always goes down first!"

Kidomaru sends a bunch of spiders and kunais at Hinata who dodged and defended herself efficiently against his attacks. But Hinata was continuing getting slower in her movements showing she is getting tired.

"Well it was nice but now its over girly" said Kidomaru getting out his arrow for the last shot

**Tenten and Lee**

"You two have good teamwork but you can't beat brothers" said Sakon and Ukon

"Oh yeah, Tenten lets let our youth bloom!" yelled Lee

"Alright Lee lets go" said Tenten

**With Ino **

"So you like mind games b*tch well lets try this" said Tayuya getting out her flute and started playing it

Ino was paralyzed by the song and couldn't move until Sasuke out of nowhere came in and kicked Tayuya

"Sasuke?" questioned Ino getting over the genjutsu

"Yeah and no need to worry about the others" said Sasuke handing her some earplugs

"Why?" asked Ino

**With Choji**

"So Choji now that I'm here give him the biggest attack ever" said Shikamaru trapping Jirobo in his Shadow Possession Jutsu

"You got it Shikamaru!" said Choji forming his hand seal **"Partial Expansion Jutsu!**"

Choji used his enlarged fist to knock Jirobo super far away into a lot of trees deeper in the forest but when Shikamaru and Choji went to check where he went he was gone

**With Hinata **

Similar thing happen with Hinata when Kiba who returned from a mission with his sister helped Hinata plus assistance from Shino help defeat Kidomaru but he too disappeared

**With Tenten and Lee **

Tenten and Lee were doing the best out of the retrieval team but it tipped in their favor when Neji came and disabled one of the brothers causing their retreat

**With Ino and Sasuke**

Sasuke and Ino handled Tayuya but she manged to escape like her teammates

**With Sakura**

Hikari managed to escape to Orochimaru without any resistance to slow her down but Sakura had her hand full with the Sounds Fours previous leader Kimimaro there was no talking but you can feel the tension between the two

Sakura started with a straight charge at Kimimaro engaging him in some taijutsu but Kimimaro was dodging easily with no worry on his face, he then proceeded to grab a bone from hi sbody and use as a weapon to attack, Sakura took out her tanto to counter Kimimaro's attack

Kimimaro does his Larch Dance to attack Sakura who gets hurt really bad but before he finishes her off Naruto kicks hi away out of nowhere

"My turn" said Naruto getting into his stance

"I wish for the opportunity to fight you but my job here is done farewell" said Kimimaro vanishing in a shunshin

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto checking her wounds

"I couldn't save Hikari Naruto I'm sorry" said Sakura passing out

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan!" said Naruto picking her up bridal style "Don't Worry about it"

_Flashback_

"_Naruto, Hikari is going to Orochimaru to learn valuable intel and gather materials for Konoha" said Sai _

"_Is she crazy that could her killed if Orochimaru finds out" replied Naruto_

"_Hikari is mainly going for the summoning contract that way she can use a snake to transport things from there to me" said Sai_

"_So shes going to sneak into enemy base, steal secrets and pass them to you right" said Naruto making sure he is correct so far "But what happens if Orochimaru gets a hold of her what if that curse mark does more than a power boost"_

"_I cannot say she wants you to believe that she'll be fine" replied Sai_

"_Can I at least tell the Hokage so she won't be hunted forever" said Naruto_

"_Yes but only the Hokage not even your own team" said Sai with a serious look on his face_

"_Fine" _

_Kages Office when Jiraiya is now elected Hokage_

"_Hey Naruto what's up?" asked Jiraiya doing paperwork_

"_I have something to tell you" said Naruto_

…

"_I see Naruto give her this before she leaves" said Jiraiya handing Naruto something_

"_Alright"_

_Flashback End_

**Orochimaru's Hideout**

"Oh good Hikari you made it, it would have been nice if my other ninjas could get here without being attacked but its fine, lets begin our training" said Orochimaru

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" said Hikari with a wicked grin on her face


End file.
